Over The Moon
by MoowitMi324
Summary: This is the sequel to What You Own and the Thrid story in The Crush Saga! See how our boho couples face some serious issues and find out how far thay have to go over the moon to fix their problems COMPLETE!
1. Give Into Love Of Into Fear

CHAPTER 1: Give Into Love Or Into Fear.

(The Davis family)

Things are going great for Victoria, Mimi and Roger, they live in their 5 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms , and a basement. Roger has become famous around New York, he's released 4 albums and is currently working on his 5th. Mimi is a dance teacher and has her own dance studio. Victoria is now 7 and is in the 2nd grade, she plays the guitar like Roger. She has a free sprit like her mother, but has a temper like her dad.

(The Cohen family)

Mark and Mickey got Married Christmas Eve of '93 and could never be happier, they live in the loft still with their 6 year old son Luke and 3 mouth old daughter Samantha. Mark took over Alexia Darlings job and Buzz line is a huge success, he is currently working on a document about getting old. Mickey is now Joanne's law partner and Maureen's production manger. Luke looks just like Mark and wears glasses, he has Mark's book smarts and Mickey's street smarts. Samantha looks like Mickey and smiles a lot. Both kids are HIV negative.

(The Collins family)

Collins, Angel, and Max who is now 12 have been doing great. Collins reopened The Santa Fe which is now one of the top five best restaurants in New York. Angel's clothing line can now be found in London, Mexico, and Paris. Max is in the 7th grade and gets in trouble a lot because of his Mouth, his teachers say he's to open minded.

(The Jefferson Family)

Maureen and Joanne have been very busy raising their twins Scott and Elsie. Maureen was fired from her soap opera job the week she got there. Mainly because she attacked the guest star Susan Lucci, she has gone back to being a performance artist. Joanne still works at the law firm and is now partnerswith Mickey. Scotty is a conservative 7 year old who acts like Benny. Elise is a liberal 7 year who acts like Maureen. Even though their twins Elise looks more like Benny and Scott looks more like Maureen. Benny takes good care of his kids and takes them every other weekend.

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!


	2. And Its Beginning To Snow

A/N: I'm back! This is the sequel to What You Own. If you haven't yet read What You Own first. ENJOY! This chapter is a bit slow, but it gets you some where.

CHAPTER 2: And Its Beginning To Snow

_December 24th 1999 8am Eastern Standard Time._

(Roger and Mimi's house)

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS." Victoria said jumping up and down on her parents bed.

Roger covered his face with his pillow.

"Tory sweetie, its Christmas Eve." Mimi said yawning.

Victoria stopped jumping on the bed and gave a disappointed look.

"Oh." She said sadly.

"Lets take you back to your room." Roger said getting up.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are." Roger said as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Roger came back in the bedroom and threw himself on the bed.

"What time is it?" Roger asked miserably.

"8:15am" Mimi said half sleep.

"Shit..I'm going back to sleep." Roger said pulling the covers over him.

"I'm getting up." Mimi said.

"Why? Aren't you tired from last night?" Roger asked in a flirty tone.

"I'm not as old as you." Mimi said laughing.

"I've been hearing that joke for ten years and it hurts my feelings each time." Roger said playfully pouting.

"Speaking of ten years…Happy 10thAnniversary." Mimi said smiling.

"I've been with you that long? I'm getting sick of you."

Mimi glared at him.

"Just joking."

"You better be." Mimi playfully threatened.

Roger got up and kissed her.

"Your breath stinks." Roger said.

"Were suppose to be nice to each other today." Mimi said as she followed behind him.

(At the loft)

Mark kissed the back of Mickey's neck trying to wake her up.

"Mmmm." Mickey said smiling with her eyes still closed.

Mark ran his hand over her hip.

"Happy Anniversary." Mickey said.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Cohen." Mark said still kissing her neck.

Mickey turned around and they kissed tenderly. Their kiss was interrupted by Luke.

"Hey there." Mickey said as she pulled away from Mark.

"Hey mom, take your AZT." Luke said sounding like Mark.

Mickey rolled her eyes.

"You are so your fathers child." Mickey said laughing.

"What do you want to do today?" Mark asked his son.

"I don't know." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you want to shop for a Christmas present for your sister?" Mickey asked.

"YEAH!" Luke said excitingly.

Mark and Mickey laughed.

"I'm going to make breakfast and then we'll leave." Mickey said getting up.

Luke ran to the kitchen.

"Mark, are you ok?" Mickey asked with concern.

"I'm great ,why? "Mark said walking to his wife.

"I heard you yelling in your sleep again last night. Was it the same dream?"

Mark put his head down.

"Mark, you need to…"

"No, honey I'm fine….it'll go away soon." Mark said walking out the door.

"That's what you said 7 years ago." Mickey said getting frustrated.

"Can we talk about this later?" Mark asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok, but no bailing out."

The dream Mickey and Mark are talking about is Kate, she haunts Mark in his sleep and blames him for her death which he blames himself, he hasn't had a decent sleep in years and refuses to talk about it.

(At the Jefferson's)

Joanne was reading the paper at the kitchen table when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Yes, Scott?"

"How did you know it was me?" Scott asked with a shocked look on his face.

"You're the only one in the house that wakes up early like me." Joanne said not looking away from her paper.

"COOL!"

Joanne laughed and went back to reading. She felt the pair of eyes again.

"Yes Scott?" she asked again.

"When are mom and El going to wake up?"

"You know they don't wake up till 10. Why?"

"I'm board."

"Why don't you play your Playstation?"

"Uncle Roger still has my Pac Man game." Scoot said sadly.

"Do you want to help me with Breakfast?"

"YEAH!" Scott said running to the fridge.

(The Collins residents)

Collins and Angel walked in living room to find Max putting the star on the tree.

"WOW!" Angel said.

"Hey man, you did a great job." Collins hugging his son.

"Thanks dad."

"What do you want to do today?" Angel asked.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to make a beanie?" Max asked.

"No problem honey."

"What time do we have to be at the loft for dinner?" Collins asked.

"Uncle Mark said at 9pm and not to be one minute late." Max said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh we know why." Collins and Angel said with a smile on there face.

"Happy Anniversary." Collins said kissing Angel.

"Happy Anniversary." Angel said with a smile

"I just realized there are three Anniversaries today." Max said.

"Yeah, dang that's a lot of celebrating, Oh Mark called and wanted to know if we could watch the kids next Saturday, he and Mickey are going to spend the weekend together and I asked him if they could watch Max on Tuesday night." Collins said winking at Angel.

"I cant wait." Angel said giggling.

A/N: Please review. NO FLAMERS.


	3. You Okay Honey?

CHAPTER 3: You Okay Honey?

_December 24th 8:30pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At The Loft)

"You cant do that…that's cheating." Luke said to his Uncle Roger.

"How can I cheat on a video game." Roger said not taking his eyes of the game.

Luke and Roger were playing NBA Live 2000 and Roger wasn't playing nice.

"I saw you go through options and set the game as a no foul game. I may be 6, but I'm not stupid.." Luke complained.

"There's nothing wrong with cheating." Roger said with a cocky smile.

Luke shook his head as they continued playing.

Mickey came in the living room holding Sami. Collins ran over to them.

"There's our future con artist." Collins said in tiny voice.

"Col, for the last time…my daughter will not be a con artist." Mark said fixing his camera.

"A con artist knows a con artist when they see one." Angel said gigging.

"I'm not a con artist, I'm just friendly to people and then get whatever I want out of them." Collins explained.

"I perfectly agree with Thomas." Roger said not looking away from the TV.

"Shut up Roger." Mimi said from the kitchen.

"Yes dear." Roger said putting on a playful pout.

"Like I said….Sami's not going to be a con artist." Mark said surely.

"She might be sneaky like me." Mickey said.

"You got that right." Mark said dryly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mickey asked innocently

"You stopped taking your birth control pills behind my back." Mark said.

"We got Sami didn't we?…..plus I started taking them again. Your to old to have anymore kids." Mickey said with a smile.

"That's it." Roger said standing up. " I'm protesting this shit about Mark and I getting old." Roger said in a serious voice.

"Roger, I'm 41 and I don't have a problem." Collins said shrugging.

"I'm ok with being 35." Mark said smiling.

"Fender fucker, let me do the protesting and you stick to playing music." Maureen said standing at the door.

"Why do you call him fender fucker?" Joanne asked.

"I like the sound of it." Scotty and Elsie said.

"Are you four going to stand there and talk about us like were invisible or come in?" Angel asked with a smile.

"I think.."

Joanne walked past Maureen with the kids following her. Scotty went straight to Roger.

"Where's my Pac Man?" Scotty asked giving Roger one of Maureen's looks.

"Its right here in my purse sweetie." Mimi said digging in her purse.

"Mimi, I almost got the highest score." Roger whined.

"Thank you Aunt Meems." Scotty said with a wide grin.

Elise went over to Tori with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Tori, Happy birthday." Elise said giving her best friend a wrapped present.

"My birthday's in June." Victoria said giving Elise a weird look.

"Then what's tomorrow?" Elise asked.

"Christmas." Victoria said still giving her that look.

"Oh well…take it anyway." Elise said carelessly.

"What do you think Santa will bring you?" Victoria asked sitting on the couch.

"You know Scotty and I have been doing research." Elise started as she sat next to her friend. " Santa isn't real, he's just a guy parents make up." Elise said shrugging.

The whole room went silent. All the parents looked at each other.

"Mom, is that true?" Luke asked with a hurt look on his face.

"No honey, ahh….ah… Can somebody help me here?" Mickey asked helplessly.

"Of course he's real." Max started. " Have I ever told you about the time I sat in Santa's slay?"

"No!" They all said gathering around him.

Collins and Angel gave him a thumbs up and the rest of them said thank you quietly. The bohemians gathered at the table and glared at Maureen.

"What? She an intelligent girl." Maureen said smiling.

Joanne just shook her hand in disbelief.

"Do you know how much Tori LOVES Santa?" Roger hissed.

"This year she wrote him a song and sent it in the mail." Mimi added.

"Luke thinks the world of Santa." Mark said glaring at Maureen.

"I'm sorry... Pookie, help me out here." Maureen asked pouting.

"The hell I am. I talked to her about talking about sex at school." Joanne said dryly.

"You've already given her the talk?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." Maureen said laughing " Haven't you given Luke the talk?"

"No, one time he heard us having sex and asked me the next morning if Mark was hurting me and we told him something else." Mickey said laughing a little.

"What did you tell him?" Joanne asked.

"Don't say another word." Mark begged his wife.

"I told him that Mark was…._cheering _me up."

Everyone except Mark laughed.

"Just be glad he hasn't walked in on you guys." Roger said drinking his eggnog.

"Tori walked in on you two?" Angel asked laughing.

"We were in the worst position." Mimi said covering her face.

"Which one?" Maureen asked quickly.

"Ok, that's enough." Mark said.

"Oh come man. This is fun." Collins said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, let me tell them how much of an animal you are." Mickey said excitingly.

"No one needs to know." Mark grumbled.

"I know." Maureen said winking at him.

"I do too." Roger said licking his lips at Mark.

"Fuck you." Mark said throwing a stuffed pig at Roger.

"Shut up Roger." Mimi said.

"Ok."

"Have you two.." Joanne began to ask.

"NO HELL NO!" Roger and Mark said.

_December 24th 11pm Eastern Standard Time._

"We should go, so you can go to bed and I can drink with Santa." Roger said to his daughter.

Victoria looked at her dad like he was crazy.

"Honey, dont worry...your daddys just playing." Mimi said laughing.

Roger, Mimi, and Victoria left the loft.

"Yeah, we should too. Santa has a lot of work to do." Joanne said.

"I'm telling you guys there is no.."

"BYE ELISE." Everyone said as she left with her parents and brother.

"Hey man." Collins whispered to Mark.

"Yeah Col?"

"Can I have the rest of this?" Collins asked swinging the bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Sure Collins." Mark said laughing.

"You're a good man Mark people lets go." Collins said heading for the door.

"Bye Chica, see you tomorrow." Angel said hugging Mickey.

"Bye."

Collins, Angel, and Max left the loft laughing.

"Luke, do you want to come with me and your mom, so we can tuck your sister in?" Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to hold her?" Mickey asked.

Luke shook his head and took his little sister. After he tucked his sister in, he gave her a kiss. Mark and Mickey smiled at each other.

"You ready to go to bed?" Mark asked.

"Yes, but I don't want you guys to tuck me in. I'm old enough to go to bed on my own." Luke said in a serious voice.

"Are you sure buddy?" Mickey asked with a concern look on her face.

"Yeah mom, goodnight." Luke said walking out of his sisters room.

"Goodnight." they both said.

Mark and Mickey walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

"Talk." Mickey demanded.

"Honey, I said I was ok." Mark said sounding annoyed.

"Last night you were screaming in pain." Mickey pointed out.

"My knee hurt." Mark said with a weak smile.

"I don't want to fight tonight Mark….just talk to me baby." Mickey said putting her head on his shoulder

"Where not fighting."

"But this conversation WILL turn into a fight."

"No it wont."

"Yes it will. Every time we touch this subject we end of fighting."

"Then don't bring it up." Mark said getting up.

Mickey rolled her eyes.

"Honey, tonight is Christmas Eve AND our Anniversary. Lets not talk about this." Mark begged.

"Ok." Mickey said defeated.

Mark went to the closet and got the presents out.

The reason he didn't want to talk about the dream is because it scares him to death, he sees Kate all bloody and wet and she screams at him telling him he will end up alone and bitter and that he deserved to die that night. Mark didnt sleep a wink the whole night.

_December 25th 10am Eastern Standard Time._

(At Roger and Mimi's)

Everyone sat in the living listening to Roger play Deck the halls. The song was interrupted by a bang on the door. Mimi opened the door and saw a very pissed Allison.

"Hi Muf…Alison. What are you doing here?" Mimi asked nicely.

"IS MAUREEN HERE?" Allison asked in a deadly tone.

"I'm right here." Maureen said walking to the door.

Allison smacked Maureen across the face.

A/N: I smell a cat fight coming. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	4. Wanna Be The Cause Of A Fight

A/N: Hey guys, Here's an interesting chapter. The next chapter will be spoilers. Also if you haven't check out Numb by Dreamcaster555 its an amazing story.

CHAPTER 4: Wanna Be The Cause Of A Fight.

_December 25th 10am Eastern Standard Time._

The two grown women rolled on the floor fighting with each other. Joanne tried to get Maureen off of Allison, but it didn't work. Everyone gathered around the cat fight.

"KICK HER ASS MOM." Elsie screamed.

Allison rolled on top of Maureen and started punching her.

"BOO!" Scotty yelled at Allison.

Collins pulled Allison up and Joanne helped Maureen up. Maureen let go and kicked Allison in her stomach and punched her in the face.

"Damn Mo." Collins, Mimi and Mickey said.

This time Roger held Maureen back.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mimi asked.

"Are these little bastards Benny's?" Allison asked.

"Oh hell no. My kids are not bastards" Joanne said walking towards Allison.

Angel held her back.

"You didn't know about our one night stand?" Maureen asked wiping her mouth.

"No, I received a letter from a friend of mine." Allison said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Who?" They all said.

"This is some Jerry Springer shit." Collins said lighting his joint.

Mimi yanked the blunt out of his mouth.

"Not in front of the kids…..We'll light it up later." Mimi said winking at him.

"I cant believe this…He said he would never cheat on me." Allison said sadly.

Everyone tried to hold back their laughter.

"That's a damn lie." Collins said breaking the silence.

"What?" Allison asked with a confused look on her face.

"Come on guys. Lets go in Tory's room and I'll tell you the story about the Power Rangers going against the Backstreet Boys." Max said leading the kids out of the room.

"I hope the Power Rangers win." Victoria said.

"Has my Benjamin cheated on me more then once?" Allison asked.

"Once, Twice….Hell five hundred times." Mark said nervously.

"With who?"

"Me." Mimi spoke first. " We dated for a few months till I found out he was married. Then I dumped his ass."

"I just sleep with him once and we don't remember anything because we were fucking drunk." Maureen said in a rude tone.

"He's been with a good amount of women." Roger said.

"I sleep with him once." Mickey said quietly.

"WHAT?" They all said in shock.

"It was just once." Mickey said looking down.

"When?" Mark asked in a hurt tone.

"It was a few weeks after I moved here." Mickey explained.

"That's why we got free rent that month." Roger realized.

"How come you never told me?" Mark asked in a frustrated tone.

"It meant nothing to me." Mickey said.

"I think I should go…… Maureen I am very sorry. I should be kicking Benjamin's ass instead of yours." Allison said walking out the door.

"You got that right." Maureen said as Allison shut the door.

"Happy Birthday, Jesus." Collins said shaking his head.

(At the loft)

_December 25th 10pm Eastern Standard Time._

"Mark, can you please say something to me?" Mickey begged as they walked in the loft.

"Mom, why is dad not talking to you?" Luke asked.

"Mom made a bad mistake and dad is upset." Mickey said glaring at Mark.

"I'll go to my room so you two can talk." Luke said walking to his room.

Mickey put Sami in her room and walked back into the living room.

"You want me to talk? Ok. I'll talk." Mark snapped. "Why didn't you tell me you and Benny slept together?" Mark said with anger in his voice.

"Because I thought it would have ruined our friendship. You were already getting pissed that I had a boyfriend. Imagine how you would have reacted when you found out I fucked your old collage roommate." Mickey said.

"Did he know about your HIV?" Mark asked.

"Yes and he said he was cool with it."

"Did you have feelings for him?"

"No."

"I cant believe you slept with him."

"It wasn't when we were together….just forget about it."

"But still…I tell you everything." Mark said in an angry tone.

"You tell everything?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, everything."

"Tell me about the dreams your having that keep you up at night."

"I told you its about clowns." Mark lied.

"Here we go with the fucking clowns again."

Mickey threw her arms in the air.

"You know I'm scared of clowns." Mark said.

"Yes I know you are, but your not telling me the truth."

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm not done talking about Benny." Mark protested

"Mark, this happened years ago. Why are you making this out of a cold case that you need to solve. I didnt know who Benny was at the time andI made a mistake."

"Is he better then me?" Mark asked.

Mickey gave him the look he hated to see on her face..

"I'm sorry honey." Mark said looking into his wife's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it." Mickey said looking into his eyes.

Mark put his camera on the desk and walked towards the bedroom.

"You coming to bed, Mrs. Cohen?" Mark asked raising his eyes brows giving her the special signal.

"With pleasure, Mr. Cohen." Mickey said smiling.

"Oh, I'll show you pleasure."

"Copy cat." Mickey said laughing

Mark walked over to her, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

(At Maureen and Joanne's)

_December 26th 2am Eastern Standard Time._

"Pookie!" Maureen whispered.

Maureen couldn't sleep and was trying to wake Joanne up.

"Pookie!" Maureen whispered again.

She began to shake Joanne.

"What?" Joanne asked half sleep.

"I'm hungry." Maureen whined.

"Ok, why are telling me?" Joanne asked.

"Because, I want pizza." Maureen said.

"All the pizza places are closed…now leave me alone and go to sleep." Joanne said rolling over on her stomach.

"The pizza place on West 33rd is opened 24 hours." Maureen whined.

"I have a much better idea." Joanne said with her eyes closed.

"Whats that?"

"There's this place called a 'kitchen' and its right here in the house. All you got to do is get out of bed, walk down the hallway, and make a left." Joanne said dryly.

"You are so sexy when you're a smart ass." Maureen said in a seductive voice.

"Maureen, you are not seducing me at 2 A.M in the morning." Joanne said firmly.

"Its worked plenty of times before."

"That's when I didn't have to wake up at 7am and go to work."

"Fuck work."

"You must be really hungry." Joanne said.

"Yes and I want pizza."

"NO!"

"YES!" Maureen said.

"Ok, we'll get your damn pizza, but you have to order the meat lovers." Joanne said with a smirk on her face.

"You've got to be fucking me?" Maureen said glaring at Joanne.

"I'm not tonight." Joanne said with a smile.

Maureen got up and pulled Joanne out of bed, she went in the kids room and woke them up.

(On the street)

"Mom, I can call child services on you for this." Elise complained.

"You don't even know the number to the poison control center." Scotty said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up prick."

"Watch your mouth." Joanne said quickly.

"Sorry momma." Elsie said innocently.

When they got to the pizza place, Maureen pranced over to the cash register.

"El, do you want anything?"

"No." Elise replied giving her mom a tiered look.

"Scotty, how about you?" Maureen asked.

"No mom, I might get heart burn." Scotty said in a serious voice.

"You are to much like your dad." Maureen said shaking her head. " Pookie, do you want anything?"

"To go home and go back to sleep." Joanne said sitting at the table.

"AMEN TO THAT MOMMA." Scotty and Elise said sitting with her.

"Ok, I'll have a large meat lovers." Maureen said excitingly.

Maureen came to the table with the pizza box in her hand. Elise and Scott backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked smiling.

"Your eating meat." Scotty said stunned.

"You never eat meat." Elise said with a look of disbelief on her face.

Maureen and Joanne laughed. Angel and Max walked in the pizza place.

"Hey guys." Maureen said cheerfully.

"Hey chicas." Angel said smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Joanne asked.

"Dad had to much to drink, so we came here to give him some time alone." Max said laughing.

"Want some?" Maureen asked shoving the pizza in Max's face.

Max took a bite out of it and sat next to Scotty.

"Hey little man." Max said smiling at Scotty.

"Hey X."

Scotty was the only one in the bohemian family who called Max, X.

"I hope Mark and Shelly are ok?" Angel said.

"I'm sure those two are having hot…"

"Not in front of the kids, Maureen." Joanne said firmly.

"You know what I mean…..did anyone notice Roger's gray hair today?" Maureen asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, Mimi said he's been having a heart attack." Angel said laughing.

"I think its gotten grayer since he cut it." Joanne pointed out.

"Me too." Angel and Maureen said.

"I also noticed that Mark hasn't shaved in weeks." Joanne said.

"That weird, Mark use to shave every morning religiously, you should have seen him on days he forgot to, he would freak like a bitch." Maureen said laughing.

Angel and Joanne laughed.

"I'm worried about him." Maureen said

"I am too. Mickey told me that he doest sleep a lot." Joanne said.

"That's what she told me." Angel said.

"I think I should talk to him." Maureen said.

"Its not going to work, he wont even open up Shelly." Angel said sadly.

"Oh, I'll make him talk." Maureen said smiling.

"You do not have mine or Mickey's permission to sleep with Mark."

"I wasn't going to sleep with him. I have a better idea." Maureen said giving an evil grin.

A/N: What is Maureen going to do? REVIEW! NO FLAMERS.


	5. Spoilers 1

Spoilers

Mark's Mom comes for a visit.

Roger and Mickey talk about Mark.

The bohemians go to Vegas!

Mickey and Maureen do something that will freak Mark out and piss Joanne off.!

Collins and Roger get arrested.

The bohemian kids start a band, the only person who can play an instrument is Victoria and Elise wants to be lead singer, but cant sing.

Maureen scares Mark.

Everyone will receive a letter from a special someone!

Collins and Angel have a parent/teacher meeting with Max's teacher.

Luke and Scotty have some confrontation.

Review! No flamers


	6. Don’t Breath To Deep

A/N: This chapter will be a bit long. I know that's going to kill you LOL!

CHAPTER 5: Don't Breath To Deep.

_December 26th Noon Eastern Standard Time._

(At The Life Café)

Mark was sitting at the table twisting his wedding band when Maureen walked in.

"Damn, Mickey was right." Maureen said sitting down.

"About what?" Mark said nervously.

"She told me that whenever your nervous, you twist your wedding band around." Maureen pointed out.

"Whenever she's nervous she stumbles over her words." Mark said laughing.

"You look like shit, Mark." Maureen said getting to the point.

"I'm fine." Mark said quickly.

"You've forced me to do this." Maureen said.

"Do what?"

Maureen took off her coat, she was wearing a very reviling red tank top.

"Mo, but your coat back on." Mark said looking away.

"If you don't talk….I'll have to…..put your face between my tits." Maureen threatened.

Mark got up to, but she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let go of me, Maureen." Mark said struggling.

"Talk, Pookie." Maureen demanded.

She licked his ear and he pushed her away.

"Don't you ever do that again." Mark said firmly as he wiped his ear.

"Talk to me, Markie." Maureen said sitting down.

Mark sat down.

"I cant believe I'm telling you this." Mark said.

"Are you having sex problems?" Maureen asked nicely.

"No, my sex life is doing good." Mark said laughing.

"What about your marriage?"

"Mickey and I have been fighting a lot lately." Mark said sadly.

"Why?" Maureen asked getting serious.

"I wont tell her about what's keeping up at night and she fills in the dark about it."

"Why wont you tell her, she deserves to know." Maureen said.

"Because, its about Kate." Mark said looking down.

"Mickey still deserves…"

"Maureen, I know, but I'm afraid she might get pissed that I have dreams about the person who nearly tore us apart." Mark snapped.

"Are they dirty dreams?"

"NO."

Mark explained the whole thing to Maureen and she listened with open ears. Meanwhile Roger and Mickey were on the other side of the Life.

"Hey!" Roger said sitting across from Mickey.

"Hey." Mickey said.

"Where are the kids at?" Roger asked.

"Sami is with Angel and Luke is with Collins, Max, and Scotty on a boys day out." Mickey said laughing.

"How's Mark?" Roger asked in a worried tone

"He didn't sleep again last night."

"Has he told you what the dream is about?" Roger asked concerned.

"No, but I think its about…." Mickey looked down.

"What?"

"Kate." Mickey said with a helpless look on her face.

"I was thinking that too." Roger said scratching his head.

"This shit is the only thing that is getting in the way of our marriage, I cant live without him. All we ever do is fight and have sex..Oh God, were turning into Maureen and Joanne." Mickey said in a worried tone.

"Calm down Mick." Roger said laughing. "I'm sure he'll talk about it when he's ready….trust me…I know what he's going through. It took me years to finally talk about April." Roger said softly.

"Your right."

"I know I am." Roger said with a smile.

(Mark and Maureen)

"Mark, you should tell her." Maureen said quietly.

"I know, but…."

"Fuck that, you two have been through a lot."

"We have and I cant live without her, all we do is fight and have sex….. Oh God were turning into Roger and Mimi."

"You two arent that bad."

"Your right, we're more like you and Joanne."

"That's why you should tell her, so you and Mickey can get back in the sane category with Angel and Collins.

"Your right."

"I know I am." Maureen said smiling.

(At the park)

_December 26th 1:45pm Eastern Standard Time._

Collins had all the boys , they sat on the bench and ate ice cream.

"What do you guys wanna do next?" Collins asked.

"I brought my football." Scotty said.

"That sounds fun." Max said wiping his mouth.

"Do you know how to play?" Scotty asked Luke in a rude tone.

"Yeah."

"You're a liar."

"No, I'm not. Uncle Roger taught me." Luke defended himself.

"Your dad is boring, he hasn't even taught you how to play football. You had to have Uncle Roger teach you."

"At least my dads around." Luke shot back.

Scotty jumped to his feet and Collins picked him up.

"That's enough." Collins said in a firm voice.

The four of them split up in teams.

"Ok, me and Luke against Max and Scotty." Collins said sounding like a couch.

Max and Scotty had the ball first. Max ran toward the bench and threw the ball towards Scotty, he caught it and began running.

"I'd like to see you tackle me….pussy." Scotty yelled to Luke who was chasing him.

Luke felt fire in his eyes, he tackled Scotty as hard as he could and started beating him.

(On the street)

"Look at those kids fighting." Mickey said laughing.

"That geek is beating the shit out of that one kid." Roger snickered.

"Oh wait, now the other kid is on top of the geek and is beating his ass."

Mark and Maureen came up behind them.

"Hello." Mark said wrapping his arms around Mickey.

"Hey, you scared me." Mickey said laughing.

"What are you two looking at?" Maureen asked.

"These two kids fighting." Roger said

"Is that Collins?" Mark asked fixing his glasses.

"Those kids are our kids." Maureen screamed.

The four of them ran over to the fighting kids. Collins pulled Luke off of Scotty and Maureen held on to Scotty.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked.

"Scott called me a pussy."

"HE IS!" Scotty said loudly.

"I think its time for us to go home." Maureen said dragging Scotty by his jacket. "I am so sorry."

"We'll talk to you later." Mickey said.

"Damn Luke, that must be your mother coming out of you, because your dad would never kick ass like that." Roger said laughing.

Mark glared at his best friend.

"You ok little man?" Collins asked.

"Yeah." Luke said sadly.

"If you want me to, I can talk to Scotty." Max offered.

"No thanks." Luke said kicking the snow.

(At the loft)

_December 26th 10pm Eastern Standard Time._

Mickey walked in the loft with a tired look on her face. Mark was sitting at his desk working with his camera.

"Hey honey, where were you?" Mark asked walking over to his wife.

"Some dumbfuck held us up, he wanted to sue his wife for divorcing him. How's Luke?" Mickey said dryly.

"He's ok, he decided to stay all night with Collins and Angel. Tory and Elise are also over there."

"Where's Sami?" Mickey asked.

"She is staying all night too."

"That means we have the house to ourselves?" Mickey asked smiling.

Mickey kissed him passionately and he pulled away quickly.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Mickey asked with a concerned look on her face.

"We need to talk." Mark said in a serious tone.

"Ok." Mickey said as he took her over to the couch.

Mark told her everything and they talked about it the whole night.

_January 7th 2PM Eastern Standard Time._

(At the loft)

"Come on baby, eat your food." Mickey begged her daughter.

Sami covered her mouth with her hands.

"You are silly." Mickey said laughing.

Maureen walked through the door.

"Hey ladies." Maureen sang.

"Hey, Mo." Mickey said.

"How's my little niece?" Maureen asked in a baby voice.

"She wont eat her vegi's." Mickey said sadly.

"Oh….you know I was suppose to be your mommy, right?" Maureen said looking at the 4 month old.

Mickey gave Maureen a look.

"I'm just playing."

"Yeah right." Mickey said laughing. "What brings you here today?"

"I thought we could do something fun today." Maureen said with a wide smile.

"What's that?"

"Lets go get our nipples pierced."

"WHAT?"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"NO! Why don't you ask Mimi?"

"She said she doesnt want to be around needles." Maureen started pouting. " I've been wanting to do this for years."

"What about Sami?" Mickey asked.

"We can take her with us."

"I'm not taking my baby in a place like that." Mickey said firmly.

"It will only take 2 seconds."

"I don't know, Mo."

"It'll spice up the bedroom." Maureen sad with a wink.

"No, it wont….this is what Mark will do, he will scream and start talking about all this health shit and then walk around the room twisting his wedding band... you do know how Joanne will react."

"Yes, she'll get all hostel and then she'll force me to take it out and we'll start arguing and then we wont talk for a few days." Maureen said dryly.

"Exactly."

"But it wont hurt to try it." Maureen said.

"Ok." Mickey said defeated.

(In Roger's car.)

_January 7th 5pm Eastern Standard Time. _

"I needed this." Roger said puffing on the joint.

"Pass it over here." Collins said with his hand out.

"Lets play a game." Roger said.

"What game?"

"I spy." Roger said sounding like a sports announcer.

"I'll start. I spy something gray."

"The sky?" Roger guessed.

"Good job."

"I spy something green."

"That street sign?"

"You get 50 gold stars,Thomas." Roger said laughing.

"I spy something white." Collins said with a grin.

"Me?"

"That's right."

"You ass."

"You white boy."

"I spy something red and blue."

"Is it those flashing lights behind us?" Collins asked pointing behind him

"Yeah." Roger said sounding surprised.

"I spy a man coming out of the car with the red and blue flashing lights going." Collins said still puffing.

"Is it the guy asking me to roll down my window?"

"Your good, Davis."

(At the loft)

Mark walked in the house and Luke was watching The Real World.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, dad."

"Where's your mom?"

"In you guys room, she just went in there after putting Sam down for her nap."

"Thanks…..should you be watching that show?" Mark asked before entering the bedroom door.

"I guess." Luke said shrugging.

Mark shook his head and walked in the bedroom. Mickey was sitting on the bed., she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How was your day?"

"It would have been easier without the interns." Mark said laughing.

"I have something I want to show you." Mickey said pushing on the bed.

"What is that?" Mark said raising his eye brows.

Mickey lifted up her shirt and Mark jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mark screamed.

"I knew you were going to do that?" Mickey said giving him a weak smile.

"Is that normal?" Mark asked as he got up and walked around the room.

"Yes."

"What made you do that?"

"Maureen.." Mickey started.

"Don't say another word, I cant believe she talked you into that."

"It hurts like hell." Mickey complained.

"I bet it does."

They sat in silence for a few.

"I'm going to the bathroom and try to take these out."

"Do you want me to help you?" Mark asked nicely.

"I think I'll do it by myself." Mickey said laughing.

He kissed her on the cheek and they went in the living room. The phone rang.

(At Maureen and Joanne's)

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Joanne asked in a dark tone.

"YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN DYING TO DO THIS."

"AND I KEEP ON TELLING NO, BECAUSE IT GROSSES ME OUT."

"POOKIE!" Maureen whined.

"DON'T POOKIE ME."

"I'M NOT TAKING THEM OUT." Maureen said firmly.

Joanne stormed out of the bedroom and sat on the couch.

"YOU ARE SO CONTROLING."

"You've been saying that for years." Joanne said calmly.

"It's true." Maureen said quietly.

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry I snapped like that, but you know how much I hate that kind of stuff."

"Can I just keep one in?" Maureen asked smiling.

Joanne sighed.

"Ok, you can keep one."

"Choose." Maureen said raising her shirt up.

The phone rang.

A/N: Why are the phones ringing? LOL! My cell phone is ringing right now. Anyway the next chapter will included an infection and two high men. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!


	7. Will I?

CHAPTER 6: Will I?

_January 7th 6pm Eastern Standard Time_

(NYPD)

Roger was running his face over the cell bars when Mickey and Joanne walked in.

"Where's Collins?" Joanne asked.

"Who?" Roger asked.

This time he was trying to squeeze his face between the bars.

"Collins?" Mickey asked laughing.

Roger pointed over to Collins, he was jumping on and off the bench.

"These two are really high." Joanne said as her and Mickey shook there heads.

The guard unlocked the cell and Roger danced out. Collins jumped off the bench and fell on his face.

"Damn." The four of them said.

The guard helped Collins off the floor. When they got to the car, Angel was in the backseat with her arms crossed and Mimi was sitting on the trunk of the car smoking a cigarette. They put Collins in the backseat with Angel and he went to sleep.

"What's your name and number?" Roger asked Angel in a flirty tone.

Mimi smacked him in the back of the head.

"Owww."

Mimi started yelling at him in Spanish, he covered his ears.

"What the hell is she saying?" Roger yelled.

"Do you really want me to translate?" Mickey asked.

"Um…yes."

"She says you are a complete dumbfuck and if she didn't love you so much she would divorce your stupid ass and…… I'm not going to say the rest." Mickey said trying not to laugh.

The car ride to Mimi and Roger's was very interesting. Roger got home and went straight to bed and they all had to drag Collins in the house when they dropped him and Angel off at their house.

(Maureen and Joanne's)

_January 7th 7pm Eastern Standard Time_

Joanne walked in the house and Scotty and Elise were sitting on the couch quitely.

"What did you two do?" Joanne asked.

"We didn't do anything." Elsie said.

"It was.." Scotty pointed down the hallway.

Joanne saw the bathroom door shut and opened it to find Maureen looking in the mirror.

"Honey, what's going on?"

Maureen turned around and stuck her tongue out, it was swollen and had something in the middle.

"I ied u ierce my uonge." Maureen tried say.

"Oh my God." Joanne said rolling her eyes.

(At the hospital)

Mimi, Victoria, Mickey holding Sami, and Luke walked in the waiting room and found Angel, Elsie, Scotty, and Max sitting down.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"Maureen tried to pierce her tongue." Angel said laughing.

"What is it with her and piercing?" Mimi asked.

"I have no fucking clue." Mickey said.

"Ucking?" Sami said.

Mimi and Angel started laughing. Mickey was in complete shock.

"Mark is going to kill you." Mimi said laughing.

"How am I going to tell him our daughters first word is 'fucking'?" Mickey said dryly.

"Ucking?" Sami said laughing.

"No, no, don't say that. Mommy bad." Mickey said in a baby voice.

"Ucking?" She repeated for the third time.

"I remember your first word was 'cock'." Mimi said to her sister.

"Cock!" Sami said laughing.

"Thank you very much, Aunt Meems." Mickey said glaring.

"Sorry."

"Mom, what was my first word?" Victoria asked.

"Woger." Mimi said gigging. " Your dad and I were arguing and I yelled his name and then you repeated after me."

"Cool."

"Mom, what was my first word?" Luke asked.

"Amera." Mickey said smiling.

"My first word was camera?" Luke asked excitingly.

"Yes, and it made your dad was very happy." Mickey said.

Joanne walked down the hall laughing.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Her tongue is infected." Joanne said laughing.

"Where is she?" Elise asked.

"She's coming. Whatever you do…don't laugh when she talks." Joanne informed.

Maureen came up to the group pouting.

"How are you, Mom?" Scotty asked innocently.

"Ine." Maureen said sadly.

"What?" Elise asked trying not to laugh.

"Ine."

"What?" This time Mimi played along.

"INE!" Maureen said frustrated.

"We are going to have so much fun at home." Elsie said to Victoria.

"Aunt Mo, do you need anything?" Max asked.

"O."

"What?" Max asked with a smile.

"O!"

Everyone laughed and Maureen flipped them off.

(Roger and Mimi's)

_8pm Eastern Standard Time_

"Roger, get off of my foot." Mark demanded.

"Don't leave." Roger begged.

"You just pissed on my pant leg. Why the hell would I want to stay?"

"I thought you were the toilet." Roger admitted.

"You are so fucking high." Mark said.

"Doesn't it take you back to the old days? Remember, the days when I had long blond hair and you had didn't have a beard? The days when we were both single? The days when we didn't have kids?" Roger asked dramatically.

" Yes, Roger." Mark answered laughing.

"La vie boheme?" Roger said.

"Roger, I remember."

"I think, I'll let go now."

"Thank you, now let me go home and change cloths."

When Mark reached for the door, Mimi and Victoria walked in.

"Hey Mark, What happened to your pants?" Mimi asked.

"Your husband pissed on me." Mark said.

"DAMMIT ROGER…Tory go to your room. I need to talk to your Dad."

"No problem, talk to him as long as you want, Madre." Victoria said going to her room.

"I'll see you later." Mark said leaving.

Mark shut the door and Mimi sat on the floor with Roger.

"Hi." Roger said smiling.

"I cant believe you went out and got arrested."

"It wasn't my fault I had a busted tail light." Roger said in an angry tone.

Mimi gave him the 'you dumb ass' look.

"Why do they have to stop people for stupid reasons?" Roger asked.

"So they can catch stupid people like you." Mimi said.

"Very funny." Roger said sarcastically.

"Let me take you to bed." Mimi said getting up.

"Will it involve me getting naked?" Roger asked with one eye opened and the other one shut.

"No." Mimi said laughing.

(At Collins and Angel's)

Angel and Max walked in to find Collins asleep on the kitchen counter.

"Is Dad going to be ok?" Max asked.

"Yeah, he just got a hold of a bad bag…that's all." Angel said as they walked to the couch.

Collins woke up and fell off the counter.

"SHIT!" Collins said as he got off the floor.

"Hey honey, how you filling?" Angel asked.

"Much better since I got some sleep. What happened?"

"You got arrested." Max said.

"Oh that's right…the cop originally pulled us over because Roger had a busted tail light, but noticed we were smoking pot and cuffed us. that's all I remember." Collins said grinning.

"Roger's in pretty bad shape, he started flirting with me and asked for my number." Angel said.

"That boy never knew how to smoke pot right." Collins said shaking his head.

(At the loft)

_January 7th 9:30pm Eastern Standard Time._

Mark walked in and saw Mickey asleep on the couch, he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, where were you?" Mickey asked.

"I got you a present." Mark said proudly.

"What is that…smell?" Mickey asked sniffing around.

"Oh shit, that's were Roger pissed on me." Mark said getting up.

"Eww!"

"I know." Mark said leaving the room.

He came back wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Where were we?" He asked sitting on the couch.

He put her legs on his lap.

"You were about to give me a present." Mickey said smiling.

Mark got the bag of the table and handed her a box, she opened the box and saw one ear ring.

"Mark, where's the other one?" Mickey asked.

"Its not for your ears." Mark said.

"I thought you didn't like my new piercing." Mickey said with a confused look on her face.

"I thought about it and I think its kind of sexy." Mark said shyly.

Mickey started laughing and he blushed.

"That is the first time I've heard you use the word sexy." Mickey said laughing.

"If you don't want to wear it, its ok with me."

"Oh no, if Mark Cohen thinks a nipple piercing is sexy, then I'm keeping it."

"Its only sexy on you." Mark said climbing on top of her.

She ran her hands up his shirt and they began making out on the couch, they stopped when they heard Luke's door open.

"Hey kiddo." Mark said sitting up.

"Dad, can I talk to you and Mom for a minute?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Mickey said.

Mickey sat up and scooted over so Luke could sit between them.

"Is there something bothering you?" Mark asked.

"I'm kind of upset that Santa didn't get me one of the presents I wanted." Luke said sadly.

"What did you want?" Mickey asked playing with his dark blond hair.

"A camera."

Mickey and Mark looked at each other.

"I talked to Santa and he said he wanted to wait till you were older." Mark said.

"Why?" Luke asked his Mom.

"I think that's something your Dad has to explain."

"There's a lot of responsibilities that come with a camera, Luke. I'm not even done teaching you how to edit." Mark explained.

"Ok." Luke said disappointedly, he got up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They said as he went in his room.

"I fill like I'm letting him down." Mark said softly.

"No, your not." Mickey said rubbing his knee.

Mark looked away.

"Mark, look at me."

Mark looked at her.

"He looks up to you like a hero….there's nothing you could do that will change that….damn, he wants to be you when he grows up." Mickey said laughing.

Mark started smiling.

(Roger and Mimi's)

_January 8th 2pm Eastern Standard Time_

The boho kids sat in the basement quietly. Max and Scotty played cards, Elise was reading a magazine, Victoria played her Dads old guitar, and Luke messed around with his dads camera that Mark let him use for the day. Elsie sighed and got up.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SO FUCKING BORING." Elise said frustratingly,

"Do you know you have a bad mouth?" Luke asked.

"Take me or leave me, baby." Elise said.

Luke rolled his eyes. Victoria played a familiar tune and Elise looked at her.

"Hey, I know that song. What's the name of that song?" Elise asked.

"Smooth, by Carlos Santana."

"I love that song." Max said.

Max started singing the song and Victoria joined in. Luke started filming the whole thing.

"HEY! Why don't we start a band?" Elise said.

"My Dad has some old instruments over here." Victoria said walking over to the instruments.

Max helped her bring the drum set, keyboard, and microphones to the middle of the room.

"We can be like the Jackson 5." Victoria said excitingly.

"Wow." Scotty said sarcastically.

"Why do you have to be a dry ass?" Elise asked her brother.

Luke: Close up on Elise's bad mouth.

Elise glared at him.

"I just think its stupid." Scotty said.

"Chica, lets just forget about him." Victoria said. "If he wants to be like that….let him, he's the one missing out."

The kids made a list:

Guitar- Victoria

Drums- Max

Keyboard- Scotty (He was forced to participate by Elise)

Lead singer- Elise

Director- Luke

"Do you know how to sing?" Max asked Elise.

"Yeah, I'm the best in my class."

"No, your not." Victoria and Scotty said.

Luke and Max shook their heads.

"How do you play this dumb thing?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know... I cant play the drums." Max said laughing.

Luke: Ladies and gents. This is going to be interesting.

Luke said to the camera.

A/N: In the next chapter we will meet Mark's lovely mother. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS.


	8. Dear Old Mom And Dad

CHAPTER 7: Hating Dear Old Mom And Dad.

_January 11th 7am Eastern Standard Time._

(Roger and Mimi's)

"Mom, Dad, get up." Victoria said kicking her parents bed.

She dived onto the bed and they started groaning.

"Go back to bed." Roger said.

"I have to go to school."

"Damn." Mimi said.

"Skip school." Roger said putting the covers over his face.

"Roger!" Mimi said in an annoyed tone.

"Why cant you take her to school?"

"Because I'm tired."

"I am too."

"Please." Mimi begged.

"Ok, but you owe me." Roger said getting out of bed.

"I'll do anything."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Roger said smiling.

She threw a pillow at him.

(At Collins and Angels)

"You ready to go back to school, man?" Collins asked.

"Not really." Max said dryly.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

They were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"I hate my teachers, their to uptight and they always say that I speak my mind to much."

"I don't know what's wrong with teachers today? When I taught I always encouraged my students to speak there minds." Collins said in an angry tone.

"Teachers use to be that way with me, because I always hung out with girls and liked to do their hair. it's a free country." Angel said.

"Just walk in there with your head high and don't take shit from no one."

"Thanks." Max said smiling.

"Well, lets hit the road." Collins said getting up.

"Let me change my dress." Angel said walking to her room.

"You look beautiful already." Collins said.

Angel stopped and turned around.

"Do you think so?"

"He knows so, now lets go." Max said opening the door.

Angel and Collins laughed.

(At Maureen and Joanne's)

"SCOTT, GIVE YOUR SISTER BACK HER TOOTH BRUSH." Joanne screamed from the kitchen.

Maureen walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Joanne said smiling.

"Horning." Maureen said dryly.

Maureen still wasn't able to talk well.

"Did you say you were horny?" Joanne asked.

"Buck eu." Maureen said.

"What?"

"I ate you."

"You cant." Joanne teased.

Maureen rolled her eyes.

A scream came from the back room. Joanne and Maureen walked in the room to find Elise on top of Scotty pulling his arm.

"I swear I'll break it." Elise threatened.

"Let go." Scotty Begged.

Joanne and Maureen laughed.

"This is not funny." Scotty whined.

"Oclay El, glet or other o." Maureen said.

Elsie and Scotty got off the floor.

"I cant wait to tell everyone at school that our Mom tried to pierce her own tongue." Scotty said as they walked out of the room.

(At the loft)

Mark came out of the bathroom , Luke and Mickey stopped talking and looked at him. Mark shaved for the first time in mouths.

"Welcome back, Dad." Luke said laughing.

Mickey walked over to him and kissed him all over his face.

"I'm happy to have my husband back." Mickey said.

"I thought you like the homeless man look?" Mark asked smiling.

"I hated it." Mickey said walking back to the table.

Mark wrapped his around her.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Mark sat next to Luke.

"Luke, this time 7 years ago, I took your mom out on our first lunch date." Mark said smiling.

"You remembered?" Mickey asked laughing.

"Of course he did." Luke said laughing.

"Come on kiddo, lets get you to school." Mark said.

(At the Life)

_January 11th 1:45pm Eastern Standard Time._

"Ookie?"

"Yes, Areen?" Joanne teased.

Maureen threw a piece of ice at her.

"What?" Joanne asked.

"I ant a atoo." Maureen barely said.

"I think that tongue infection damaged your brain."

"Ookie!" Maureen whined.

"Why all of a sudden you want tattoos and piercing?"

Maureen sighed and looked down.

"Is your age getting to you?" Joanne asked in a serious tone.

Maureen huffed and got up, she saw Mickey and Mark come in and she sat back down quickly.

"Wow. that's the first time you've gotten pissed and haven't walked away. Are you ok?" Joanne asked sarcastically.

"Ut up. Mark end Ickey hare ear." Maureen said.

"And?"

Maureen rolled her eyes and started talking.

20 minutes later…

"What the hell did you just say?" Joanne asked with a confused look on her face.

"WAMMIT." Maureen said frustratingly.

She got up and stormed out of the Life. Joanne shook her head.

Maureen walked to The Santa Fe to talk to Collins.

(At the Santa Fe)

Collins was in his office unpacking new menus when Maureen walked in.

"Hey girl." Collins said getting up.

He gave her a hug and pulled a chair up for her.

"What's up?" Collins asked.

Maureen began to explain.

10 minutes later….

"Baby girl, you are going to have to repeat yourself , because I didn't hear a damn thing you said." Collins said nicely.

Maureen sighed in frustration.

"Relax, Mo….just try to sound the words out."

"I…am…not…a…fucking…baby." Maureen said clearly.

Collins smiled.

"Hey!" Maureen said in excitement.

"I knew you could do it, girl." Collins said laughing.

"But….I….cant….talk….like….this…forever."

"That's why we're going to sit here till you can talk normal." Collins said with an even wider grin.

_January 11th 6pm Eastern Standard Time_

"I cant believe you helped me." Maureen said excitingly.

"Your welcomed." Collins said with pride.

"If I wasn't married and you weren't married….I'd fuck you." Maureen said happily.

"Your not my type." Collins said laughing.

"Why is that?"

"Your to wild." Collins teased.

They both laughed.

(At the loft)

Mark walked in the loft and saw candles lit and music going.

"Mickey!" Mark whined. " Its your birthday, I was suppose to do this."

"I beat you to it." Mickey said walking out of the bedroom door.

She grabbed him by the shirt and slowly pushed him on the couch, she walked around the couch and started massaging his shoulders.

"That feels good." Mark said smiling.

" I know it does." Mickey whispered in his ear.

"Where are the kids at?"

"Luke's at band practice and Sami is fast asleep in her room." Mickey said. "How was your day?"

"Great, amazing now." Mark said throwing his head back. " How was yours? Besides having the most romantic lunch of your life?"

"Nice, I picked up Luke from school….oh and your Mom called." Mickey said.

"Did she leave a message?"

"No, I talked to her."

"WHAT?" Mark said getting up.

"Baby, calm down."

"You know the rules, Mickey"

"No answering Moms calls." They said together.

"Yeah, I know." Mickey said dryly. "But I fill like we don't know each other."

"You've met to her before." Mark whined.

"I've only met your Mom twice….when Luke was born and on our wedding day, Mark….. Both times we only had a 2 minute conversation."

"That's all you need. What else did you talk about?"

"I invited her to stay with us for a week."

"DEAR LORD!" Mark said putting his hands on his head.

Mickey put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

"YES SHE IS, SWEETIE."

Sami started crying.

"I'll go get her." Mark said walking out.

Mark came back with a lost look on his face.

"Mickey?"

"Yes."

"Why is our daughter saying 'Fucking'?"

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" Mickey asked with caution.

"Yeah, you do." Mark said sternly.

A/N: the next chapter will contiue and you don't want to miss that! Reviews keep this story alive. NO FLAMERS.


	9. To Redeem This Empty Life

A/N: This is a really good chapter! I want to thank all my reviewers for their support.

CHAPTER 8: To Redeem This Empty Life.

_January 11th 7pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At Roger and Mimi's)

"1..2..3..HIT IT"

Max began banging on the drums and then Victoria came in with her electric guitar. Elise began to sing.

_How do you document relief when real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines-deadlines.._

Everyone stopped.

"El, for the last time…its BREAD-LINES not deadlines." Victoria said in a frustrated tone.

"This song is stupid. I don't want to sing it."

"Will you shut up and just sing?" Scotty said.

Elise started beating her brother with the microphone.

"STOP!" Max said picking Elise up.

"Lets just start where I come in." Victoria said

_How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong…_

"Wait." Elise interrupted.

"Dammit." Scotty said.

Luke: Now Scotty has adopted Elise's bad mouth.

"El, will you please sit down and shut up?" Max asked nicely.

"I am holding a protest against you people!" Elise said.

"Your not Mom." Scotty said.

"But you're an ass like dad." Elise shot back.

"I agree with you, but aren't you a bit young to be cursing?" Roger asked coming down the stairs.

"Sorry Uncle Roger." Elise said looking down.

"Its ok. I was like that when I was a kid. When Mark got his camera he use to say' Zoom in on Roger's bad mouth.'." Roger said laughing.

"That's what I say." Luke said with excitement.

"You remind me of your dad a lot." Roger said smiling. "So how is your band going?"

"Ok." They said dryly.

"What's your name?"

They all looked at each other.

"That's the first thing you do." Roger said getting up.

Roger sat with the kids for hours trying to think of names. They came up with so many names and couldn't decide

"How about The Spiders?" Scotty asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Come on we need to be original." Roger said.

"Bohemian 5!" Elise said.

"I was thinking we could be called 'Rent'?" Max suggested.

"That's nice." Victoria said.

"To plain." Luke said.

"Filmy's right, we need to add something."

"Filmy?" They all said looking at each other.

"RENTHEADS!" Max said thinking out loud.

"That's what I'm talking about." Roger said giving Max an high five.

Everyone agreed.

_January 15th 10am Eastern Standard Time_

Mickey walked in the bedroom after taking a shower to find Mark still in bed.

"Mickey, before you say anything…. I'm not going to pick my mom up, she can walk here for all I care." Mark said with the covers over his face.

"You wouldn't have your 58 year old Mother walk to The East Village, Mark."

"You go pick her up then."

"It's your Mother."

"Sadly yes, but you invited her."

Mickey crawled on top of Mark and removed the covers off his face.

"I'll go pick her up if you come with me." Mickey begged.

"No." Mark said firmly.

Mickey signed.

"If you don't go I wont have sex with you for a month." Mickey warned.

"Honey, I've lasted two years before."

"BUT for the past eight years you've had the best sex of your life."

"I wouldn't say it was the best." Mark said in a serious tone.

He started laughing.

"Now its 2 months." Mickey said laughing.

"I was joking." Mark whined.

_January 15th 11am Eastern Standard Time_

Mickey and Mark walked out of the bedroom and Maureen and Mimi were in the living room.

"Mark, do you think you can last 2 mouths?" Mimi teased.

"Shut up." Mark said blushing.

"Ok, lets go." Mickey said grabbing her purse.

"Who are you going to pick up?" Maureen asked.

"Mark's Mom." Mickey said smiling.

"Your going to have that bitch here?" Maureen asked in a disgusted voice.

Mickey and Mimi couldn't believe Maureen called Mark's mom a bitch right in front of him.

Mark's POV

My Mother is what I like to call 'June Clever' reincarnated, she always thinks she's better then everyone around her. Growing up I always had to have my hair a neat way, wear stupid suits, sing in the church choir, and stay away from Roger.

What I did was when I got to school I would mess my hair up, I would have a pair of extra cloths in my locker at school to change in, I would got to Roger's house instead of church, and I always hung out with Roger 24/7. Those were some fun times. Right now I am scared out of my mind for many reasons.

One is that she'll freak when she finds out where I live, two I haven't told her about Sami, three I haven't told her that Mickey is HIV positive, four she wont be happy that I still hang around Roger and Maureen, and five She'll have a heat attack when she meets Angel.

Maureen's POV

Mark's Mom is a wicked nauseating bitch, she treats him like he's a fucking pet, I remember when I first met her, she told me I was using Mark because I needed an extra person to show of what I had between my legs. I could have smacked the taste out of her mouth.

Whenever Mark is around her, he has to act like a little school boy. That shit makes me sick, she told me one time that I wasn't aloud to drink in her house because I wasn't a responsible adult and I told her to go fuck her pots and pans, I think that was the last time I saw her. Mark had to drag me out before I kicked her ass.

Roger's POV

Mrs. Hohen…..that's what I use to call her when Mark and I were kids, she never liked me very well, she started to hate me when I cheated on Mark's older sister Cindy. Good times…… she always saw me influencing Mark in a negative way, but never saw Mark influencing me in a positive way, if it wasn't for Mark I wouldn't be alive today.

The only time I didn't listen to Mark was when it came to smack, he hated the fact that I did that shit, she thought I would get him hooked and tried to get him to move back home, he said no like 80 times. Even when I was going through withdrawal, she would try to get Mark away.

(At the loft)

_January 15th 11:35am Eastern Standard Time_

When Mark parked the car Mrs. Cohen looked at the building.

"Where are we?" Mrs. Cohen asked.

"Home." Mickey said with a smile.

She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked.

"Your serious?"

"Yes, Mom." Mark said with his head on the steering wheel.

They slid the loft door opened and Mrs. Cohen looked around with a disappointed look on her face. Mimi came out of Sami's room.

"Hey guys." Mimi said.

"Here are my bags, dear. I'll tip you later." said giving Mimi the suitcases.

Mimi gave her the 'What the fuck?' look.

"Mom, this is Mimi, Roger's wife." Mark said blushing.

"And my sister." Mickey said giving her Mother-in-law an evil look.

"That lowlife is married?"

Before Mimi could say anything Mickey stepped in.

"Thank you, sis. I'll see you tonight." Mickey said walking Mimi out the door.

"Where's Mo?" Mickey asked shutting the door.

"She left. Scotty had a fight at school…I'm going to kick her ass." Mimi said referring to Mark's Mom.

"I know what you mean." Mickey said with a smirk.

When Mickey came back in Mrs. Cohen was looking around again.

"Where's my Grandson at?"

"He's at school, he wont be home until five , because he has band practice at four over at Rogers and Mimi's."

"You let him around, Luke?"

"Yes, Roger is Luke's Uncle." Mickey said with an attitude.

"Your all set ,Mom." Mark said coming out of the spare room.

Sami started crying and Mickey went to get her.

"Sami, this is your Grandma." Mickey said.

"Marcus Cohen, why didn't you tell me you and Michelle had another one?"

"It slipped my mind." Mark mumbled.

Mickey gave him a look and he shrugged.

"You should get fixed. Your to old to have anymore children, Mark. Do you want to be chasing kids around at 50?"

Mickey and Mark glared at her.

"Oh Baby, Meems said that Maureen will see us tonight, she had to go to Scotty's school because he got into a fight." Mickey said changing the subject.

"Maureen Johnson? The one that left you for another woman?" Mark's Mom asked.

"Yes, Mom."

"I cant believe you still hang around that eagle spreader. Did you say she has kids?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Did you donate your sperm?" Mark's mom asked nervously.

"NO!"

Mark and Mickey rolled their eyes.

(At the life)

_January 15th 8pm Eastern Standard Time._

When Mark and Mickey came into the Life, everyone at their table stopped talking.

"Everyone, this is my Mom." Mark said dryly.

"MAMA!" Angel said running up to her.

"This is Angel." Mark introduced. gave Angel a confused look. When Angel sat down Mrs. Cohen whispered in Mark's ear.

"Is that a man?"

Mark just ignored his Mother and sat down.

"Mom, this is Joanne, Maureen's wife."

"So you're the one who ruined my sons pride?"

Joanne gave her a death glare.

"I thought you blamed that on me?" Maureen snapped.

"I see your still a whorebag." Mrs. Cohen said.

"Its better then being a bittier old bag." Maureen said smiling.

Everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Hi, Roger. How many more diseases have you caught since the last time I saw you?"

Mimi got up, but Roger held her back.

"None, I've been safe and clean for 11 years now." Roger said with a grin.

"Honey, I cant believe you would risk your life on someone with short amount of time on the planet." Mrs. Cohen said shaking her head.

"I'm HIV positive too." Mimi snapped.

"Oh, did you two meet at a crack house? "

"YOU BITCH!" Roger and Mimi said.

They grabbed Victoria and stormed out.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mickey said standing up.

"That's what I would like to know?" Joanne mumbled.

Collins and Angel stood up.

"We gonna go on home." Collins said rushing to the door.

"I guess it was nice meeting you , Mrs. Cohen." Max said as they left.

"Come on ,Pookie." Maureen said.

They were next to leave. Mickey felt like everything was her fault. Damn that women was cruel. Mickey thought to herself . Mark was furious, he had never head his mother so evil in his life.

(At the loft)

_January 15th 11pm Eastern Standard Time_

Mark got in bed and Mickey crawled in bed next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Before Mickey could speak Mark jumped ahead of her.

"I told you so."

"I cant wait till Monday." Mickey said exhaustingly

"Told you so."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"You've learned your lesson." Mark said kindly.

"And everyone had to pay."

"I am pissed that she pissed off everyone." Mark said rubbing her back.

(Roger and Mimi's)

"THAT BITCH!" Mimi said throwing herself on the bed.

"You can say that again. I've never been to a crack house a day in my life." Roger said in an irritated tone.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Queen of Scarsdale."

"Did you see how she was looking at Angel?"

"That pissed me off too." Roger said wrapping his arms around her.

"This morning she thought I was Mickey and Mark's maid."

"Your fucking kidding me?" Roger said shaking his head.

"No, I'm not."

(Collins and Angel's)

"I didn't like how Mark's Mom was looking at you." Angel said as her and Collins laid in bed.

"Me? I didn't like how she was looking at YOU." Collins said.

"Right…but I think she was undressing you with her eyes."

"I'm honored." Collins said with a smile.

Angel looked at him and he looked a her, they both started laughing.

"That women is trouble." Collins said.

"You got that right. I wonder how she's going to take Mickey being HIV positive?" Angel asked.

"That's what I was thinking."

(Maureen and Joanne's)

"I HATE HER." Maureen said kicking her feet under the covers.

"Will you stop kicking me?" Joanne asked. "How did I ruin Mark's pride? I never knew about him until you finally broke up with him."

"She was just being an asshole."

Joanne started laughing.

"What?"

"You just called Mark's Mom an asshole."

"I'm sick of calling her a bitch." Maureen shrugged.

A/N: What a chapter. Review! NO FLAMERS. The next chapter will finish up the adventures with Mark's Mom LOL!.


	10. NOTE

Hello! I'm not filling the right vibe to this story right now and The next chapter will be short, because I have this twisted storyline that I want to get to and I cant wait to start writing it, it should come in the next few chapters! I want to thank everyone who loves this story and my newest story The Bohemians Work At Wal-Mart.

Thanks,

Shy AKA Renthead324


	11. Suicidal Mickey Mouse

A/N: Short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or Hanging By A Moment.

CHAPTER 9: Suicidal Mickey Mouse.

(At the Loft)

_January 20th 8pm Eastern Standard Time_

Mark and Mickey were sitting on the couch watching TV when Mark's Mom came out with her suit cases.

"Mom, where are you going?" Mark asked.

"Home."

"I thought you were leaving Monday?" Mickey asked.

"I found an AZT bottle on the kitchen counter."

Mickey and Mark looked at each other.

"I know its no either one of you. Who's is it?"

"How do you know its not one of us?" Mark asked.

"Because I know your to smart to do anything stupid and if Mickey had it you wouldn't be with her." Mark's Mom explained. "So…who's pills are these?"

"They're mine." Mickey said standing up.

Mark's Mom's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I've been HIV positive for a few years now."

"You sure do have a thing for lesbians don't you, Mark?" Mrs. Cohen said giving them both a dirty look.

"THAT'S NOT HOW SHE GOT IT, MOM." Mark yelled.

"I went to a party when I was in high school and I decided to try heroin and that's how I got HIV."

"Mark, I am very disappointed in you. How could you be with someone like HER?"

"FUCK YOU, MOM." Mark said.

"Marcus Cohen. How dare you talk to me like that. I am not going stay here and be disrespected anymore"

"I love Mickey, Mom, she's seen and helped me go through shit that you don't even know about and if you cant accept me being with her….then you should go." Mark said.

Without saying word, she walked right out the door.

_January 22nd 11pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At the loft)

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you _

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

_forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

_there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else_

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you

Roger cut the CD player off and everyone clapped.

"That's my boy." Collins said hugging Roger.

"It should be on the radio by next month." Roger explained.

"How many more songs do you have left to record?" Joanne asked.

"Three."

"I cant wait to here the whole album." Mimi said.

"You can when we go to Vegas in June."

"Say that again." Mickey said surprised.

"We're all going to Las Vegas to promote my album, Jason told me yesterday."

Everyone started laughing.

"I cant wait!" Maureen said.

Mark: This is an adventure to come.

Mark said to the camera.

A/N: The next chapter will be their road trip and its going to interesting. NO FLAMERS.


	12. Your Drunk

A/N: Here is an interesting chapter.

CHAPTER 10: Your Drunk.

_June 9th 7am Eastern Standard Time_

Roger and Joanne were packing the van when Benny walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"Elise said that I was invited." Benny said.

Elise and Victoria came outside.

"Hey Daddy." Elise said running to Benny.

"Hey, pumpkin."

"Hi, Mr. Coffin." Victoria said dryly.

"Tory, where's your Mom at?" Roger asked.

"Her, Aunt Angel, and Aunt Mickey are trying to wake Aunt Mo up."

"I'll be back." Joanne said laughing.

When she reached the loft Maureen was on top of Mark grabbing him by his shirt. Everyone else was laughing.

"What did I tell you about putting that fucking camera in my face?" Maureen said.

"I see you got her up." Joanne said.

"With Mark's help we did." Mimi said.

"Luke, are you getting this on film?" Mickey asked.

"Yep."

Maureen let go of Mark and got off the floor.

"I'm staying here." Maureen said laying back down on the couch.

"Fine…stay here, you'll only miss out on the alcohol, the gambling, and the Elton John concert." Angel said.

Maureen's head shot up.

"I love Elton John."

"That's why you should go, Mom." Scotty said pulling her off the couch.

"Lets go, bitches." Collins said heading for the door.

"Yeah Roger and Benny should be done…"

"Did you say Benny?" Mimi asked cutting Joanne off.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Maureen asked.

"Well….El and I kinda told him that you invited him." Scotty confessed.

"And he believed you?" Mickey Asked.

"Yeah."

_June 9th 8am Eastern Standard Time_

"Ok, so Maureen and I will be driving van 1, Roger and Mark will driving van 2, and Benny and Collins will be in van 3." Joanne announced.

Everyone got in the vans. Roger and Mark got the kids in their van, Collins and Benny check all the suit cases again, and Joanne and Maureen fought about who was going to drive.

"Joanne, I don't feel like driving, I'll drive tonight." Maureen whined.

"Maureen, you cant see at night."

"Its just hard for me to see the cars in front of me."

"Mo, please drive." Angel, Mimi, and Mickey begged.

"Ok." Maureen said getting in the drivers seat.

Meanwhile Roger had a hard time buckling Sami's car seat.

"Shit." Roger said still struggling.

"Shit!" Sami repeated.

"Oh, no sweetie, Uncle Roger's bad."

"Shit!" She repeated again.

Luke and Victoria started laughing.

"She's also been saying fu…"

"Don't even say it ,Elise." Roger said.

Mark: June 9th, 8:25am Eastern Standard Time. Today is day one of our road trip to Las Vegas and we should be leaving in the next 10 minutes.

Scotty: Yeah, Baby.

Mark: Zoom in on Uncle Roger who is trying to buckle Sami's car seat. Hi Baby girl!

Sami: Shit!

Mark put his camera down.

"Why is she saying 'shit'?" Mark asked.

The four kids pointed to Roger.

"Rog." Mark whined.

"Its ok Uncle Mark." Elise said softly. "Just be glad she's not saying.."

"Don't even say it , Elise." Mark said sternly.

(Van 3)

Benny and Collins sat in the van waiting.

"Collins?"

"Yean, Man?"

"I need to ask you something." Benny said nervously.

"Shoot."

"I've been thinking about Maureen a lot." Benny said looking down.

"And.." Collins said looking at Benny with serious look.

"Do you think Maureen and I have a chance together." Benny said.

Collins started laughing.

"Man o man you are a few years to late. Plus she is madly in love with Joanne." Collins said smiling.

"But Elise and Scott have been asking me about getting with Maureen."

"Benny, my parents divorced when I my momma was nine months pregnant with me…. When I got older I wanted them to get back together so bad that my older brother and I tried to play the parent trap game with them." Collins said laughing.

"Did it work?"

"No, they sat us down and explained that if they were to get back together they would be unhappy and we understood." Collins explained.

"But I love Maureen."

"And she loves Jo."

Benny sighed.

"Trust me man you are going to find someone."

"I hope so."

(Van 2)

Mark: June 9th 2pm Eastern Standard Time. We have now been on the road for 6 hours and I've heard all the gossip about the 2nd graders at East elementary.

Everyone started laughing.

Mark: Here is Roger who shouldn't be smoking in the car right now.

Roger flipped him off.

Luke: That's not nice, Uncle Roger.

Mark: Close up on Elise, Luke, and Scotty who are secretly eating McDonald's.

Scotty: And we're not telling Mom.

Elsie: If we do she'll kill us.

Roger: No, she'll cut me and Mark's d..

Mark: Not in front of the kids, Roger.

Roger: Its true.

Mark: Yeah, I know.

(Van 1)

"Can I stop driving now?" Maureen asked.

"No." The three women said.

"I love what Roger's done with his hair." Angel said as they finished their conversation.

"I know, it looks great black." Mickey added.

"I love it too." Mimi said laughing.

"I don't like it." Maureen said.

"Why?" Joanne asked. "It looks great."

"You haven't known him since high school, he's always had it blond…I guess I'm just use to him that way." Maureen shrugged.

_Voice: Hello!_

_Me: Damn, its you again._

_Voice: When are we going to get to the good stuff._

_Me: You mean the snuff where someone's marriage is going to be ruined?_

_Voice: Yeah._

_Me: In the next few chapters._

_Voice: Ok._

_Me: Now let me finish my story._

_Voice: Ok, continue._

There conversation was interrupted by Mimi's cell phone.

"Hello."

"Ah..Mimi?"

"Hey Honey, what's up?"

"We have to stop, because everyone has to piss over here." Roger said.

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"We need you to keep Maureen away from the van, because we have a shit load of McDonald's cups and bags in here." Roger said.

Mimi started laughing.

"You do know if she finds out we wont be able to have anymore kids." Mimi said laughing.

"That's why we need to keep her away." Roger said laughing.

Mimi hung up the phone laughing her ass.

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked.

Mimi whispered in Mickey's ear.

"Oh shit."

Mickey whispered in Angel's ear and Angel whispered in Joanne's ear, she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing." They all said.

A/N: Who do you think Benny will find? Will Maureen find out about the McDonalds? LOL! REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	13. Out Tonight

A/N: This is a REALLY good chapter. I'm not going to be updating for a while because I want to finish Bohemians Work At Wal-Mart.

CHAPTER 11: Out Tonight

(Las Vegas)

Mark: June 15th 1am Western Standard Time. After days of traveling we have finally made it to our destination. Zoom in on the beautiful Palm Springs hotel where we will be staying. To my left you will see….oh my goodness…uh prostitutes.

"Where?" Maureen said running over to Mark.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What? I've never seen Vegas prostitutes before." Maureen said.

Joanne shook her head. Benny and Mickey continued to unpack the van.

"She's crazy." Benny said laughing.

"You got that right." Mickey said.

"But that's why I love her." Benny said.

"Wait….you love Maureen?" Mickey asked sitting on the edge of then van.

"Yeah." Benny said shyly.

"How long?"

"Since Scotty and Elise were born, but there is no chance of us being together." Benny said sadly.

"The truth hurts." Mickey said shrugging.

The bohemians entered the Hotel smiling.

"Alcohol." Maureen said looking at the bar.

"Gambling!" Roger said looking at the casino.

"Buffets." Collins and Mimi pointed out.

"Why don't we live here?" Angel and Mickey asked in excitement.

"THERES A SWIMMING POOL HERE." Elise and Victoria said in excitement.

Roger threw the keys to everyone and they scattered like roaches.

_June 15th noon Western Standard time._

(Mark and Mickey's room)

"Mom, I'm going to the pool." Luke said heading out the door.

"Ok, be back by 5."

"Deal."

Mark came out of the bathroom.

"Where's Luke?"

"He went to the pool."

"Why was he so excited to go to the pool?" Mark asked

"I don't know." Mickey said.

(Mimi and Roger's room)

"Mom, I'm going to the pool." Victoria said grabbing her guitar.

"Why are you taking your guitar?" Roger asked.

"Entertainment." Victoria said as she left the room.

"She's up to something." Mimi said suspiciously.

"How do you know?" Roger asked.

"She's your daughter." Mimi said laughing.

"Funny." Roger said sarcastically.

(Collins and Angel's room)

"Mom? Can I go to the pool?" Max asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow your drum sticks?"

"Why?" Angel asked.

"I just wanted to play around with them." Max said innocently.

"Ok, but don't lose them."

Max ran out of the room.

(Maureen and Joanne's room)

"WE HAVE TO GO." Elise screamed.

"Why cant you go to the tanning bed with me?" Maureen asked.

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO THE POOL." Elise said.

"Why are you screaming?" Joanne asked.

"Because she wants to go to the pool." Scotty said.

"I'LL DIE IF I CANT GO." Elise said getting on her knees.

"You are such a drama queen." Maureen said laughing.

"You're the one to talk." The three of them said.

"Mo, just let them go." Joanne begged. "It'll give us some alone time." Joanne whispered in Maureen's ear.

"GO NOW." Maureen said pushing the kids out the door.

(At the pool)

All the kids gathered in a circle.

"El, did you find a microphone?" Victoria asked.

Elise showed her the microphone.

"Luke, do you have the camera?"

"I'm getting it ready right now."

"Max, did you find a plastic pickle tub."

"I'm ready to rock." Max said smiling.

"Scotty.."

"Yeah, I brought my keyboard." Scotty said dryly.

They set up their interments and Victoria grabbed the microphone.

"HELLO."

Everyone at the pool turned to look at the young girl.

"We are the Rentheads and we are hear to play a song for you…"

"Excuse me….I just wanted to say that you can put money in this hat to support us." Elsie said.

Victoria glared at Elise.

"We need money for the arcade." Elise explained.

"Hi, I'm Elise and I'm the lead singer." She saw Benny sitting at the bar.

"HI DADDY!"

"HEY PUMPKIN!"

"1..2...3...HIT IT!"

Elise took a deep breath and began singing.

_What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"  
It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"  
I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up - life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's Christmas day  
Take me out tonight (meow)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B  
_  
_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight_  
_You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight _

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry  
So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

_Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight  
Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight _

When they were done they noticed all there parents were in the back cheering and screaming.

"Hey guys, we made $200." Victoria said.

"NO SH.."

"NO, Elise." They all said.

_June 15th 5pm Western Standard Time._

(At the buffet)

Collins and Mimi took over the buffet.

"Hey! You cant just cut me." Said a women.

"I'm trying to get to the shrimp before it runs out." Collins said stacking his plate with shrimp.

"Save some for me." Mimi said laughing.

"I got your back, girl." Collins said with a grin.

They started laughing and began stacking there plates.

"HEY! You two took all the fried chicken."

"Get over yourself." Collins and Mimi said to the very angry man as they walked off.

When they got to the table they found Benny, Roger, Angel, and Mickey sitting at the table.

"Where's everyone else?" Mimi asked.

"Mo and Jo took the kids bowling." Angel said.

"And Mark went out filming." Mickey said dryly.

"What wrong?" Collins asked.

"Mark and I were suppose to take Luke and Sami to the magic show, but he said would me here ." Mickey explained.

"When does it start?" They asked.

"5:30."

"I wish we could go, but we're seeing Dane Cook perform." Roger said.

"Collins, Max, and I are going to the hot dog eating contest." Angel said.

"Its ok. I can handle the kids by myself."

"No, its not ok. Why don't I go with you?" Benny asked.

"I don't think you'll be interested. Plus Mark might be back by the time it starts." Mickey said smiling.

"Ok." Benny said slowly "But, if he doesn't show up I'm coming with you."

"I've never seen you be a non-asshole before." Roger said with a cocky smile.

"I can be a nice guy at times." Benny said.

"I think I've only seen that side of you once and that was on our first date." Mimi said.

"Jesus." Roger said rolling his eyes.

(The bowling ally)

"TOUCHDOWN!" Maureen screamed.

"Honey bear, for the tenth time it's a strike."

"Touchdown is in football, Aunt Mo." Max informed her.

"Its all the same."

"What are you doing, El?" Joanne asked.

Elise was writing on a notepad.

"I'm writing a new song." Elise said.

"What's the name of it?" Victoria asked.

"Take me or leave me." Elise said with a smile.

_June 15th 5:30pm Western Standard Time_

Mickey and Benny looked around and Mark was no where to seen.

"Mom? Where's Dad?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"You ready to go?" Benny asked.

"Yeah." Mickey said dryly.

A/N: REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	14. Goodbye Love

CHAPTER 12: Goodbye Love

_June 15th 7pm Western Standard Time._

(At the casino)

Mark walked around filming everyone and everything, he saw slot machines, people playing poker, and a drunk man singing karaoke songs, he completely forgot about the magic show he and Mickey were suppose to take the kids to.

Mark: Ladies and gentlemen this is Sin City. As you see smokers are everywhere, but the place smells fresh, its weird I know. Close up on a 6 foot tall Elvis statue made out titanium….. A king indeed.

Mark looked at his watch and saw the what time it was.

"Shit."

When he turned around he accidentally bumped into Benny and Luke.

"Hey Dad!" Luke said excitingly.

"Hey Kiddo."

"What's up, Mark?" Benny asked.

"Hey, have you seen Mickey?"

"Yeah, after we went to the magic show…"

"I missed the show?" Mark said in a hurt voice.

"Yeah, Mickey and I took the kids." Benny said

"Oh." Mark said sadly. "Where is she?

"Mickey went to the room and Luke and I are going to the hot dog eating contest." Benny said. "Luke, why don't you go on and let Uncle Benny talk to your Dad."

"Ok."

"Mark, Where the hell were you?"

"I lost track of time."

"You could have told Mickey, she was pretty pissed when I dropped her off."

"Did you give her a kiss when you dropped her off?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Your taking MY wife and kids places and trying to take my place."

"I'm just looking out for you." Benny said innocently.

"WHY DON'T STAY OUT OF MY BUSNESS?" Mark snapped.

Mark stormed off. Why did he just snap at Benny? That question was on his mind as he walked towards the hotel room. When he entered the room Mickey was packing her suit case.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked sitting the camera on the table.

"I'm getting another room."

"Why?"

"Why?" Mickey hissed. " I'll tell you why. You have done nothing but ignore me for the past few months and on this whole trip."

"No I haven't." Mark said defending himself.

"We haven't even had a conversation for more then a minute. Your always filming."

"Mickey.."

"I'm not saying I don't want you filming, but you could at least spend some time with your family, Mark."

"Honey, I'm sorry I missed the show." Mark said sadly.

"You didn't just miss the show….we were suppose to have breakfast together and you completely bailed out on me."

"I told you I wanted to get as much footage as I could get." Mark said.

"We're going to be here for a week." Mickey said.

Mickey headed for the door.

"Mickey baby, Come on…don't act like…"

"Act like what? A women who wants to spend sometime with her husband, but cant because he's more committed to his camera?"

"Who are you? Kate?." Mark snapped.

Mickey smacked him across the face and stormed out.

Mickey POV

I cant believe him. Who the fuck is he comparing me to that crazy dead bitch? What the hell was his problem? He had no right saying that. I walked as fast as could and stopped when I heard my name being called.

"MICKEY!"

I turned around and it was Roger, he ran up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" Roger asked.

His green eyes looked soft and gentle as he asked me.

"No." I said honestly.

I wasn't about to lie about all this shit.

"Come on, lets sit down."

He took my hand and we sat on the red couch.

"What happened?" Roger asked softly.

I have never seen him so caring and sensitive before. Roger Davis bad ass rocker having a heart?

"Mark and I have been having problems for a few months now."

"Yeah I know, he's been working hard on his documentary that he wants done by the end of the year."

"And I support him 210 percent, but I've been busy too and I would like to spend some time with him every now and then. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

I explained the whole thing to him and I could tell he was listening. When I got to the part about Mark saying I was acting like Kate, Roger's soft green eyes turned into green eyes filled with anger.

I started crying and he held me, I looked at him and he looked at me, then I did something I would never imagine, I kissed him passionately and he deepened the kiss. When we pulled apart Mark was standing in front of us with a hurt look on his face.

"Mark.." Roger said getting up. "Look.."

Before Roger could say anything, Mark ran off.

Mark's POV

I couldn't believe I compared Mickey to Kate. What is wrong with me? Ever since I put my mind on this documentary I have detached myself from my family, I don't remember the last time I told Mickey I loved her or when I took Luke out filming with me and just yesterday I realized how big Sami has gotten.

I have to apologize, I have to stop her before she runs to Benny. When I walked around the corner I saw something that made my heart shatter to pieces…..Mickey and Roger were kissing and not just a peck, but a deep passionate kiss, the type of kiss that's during sex. When they pulled away they saw me.

"Mark.." Roger said. " Look.."

I didn't even let him finish I just ran to Maureen and Joanne's hotel room, I knew I could talk to them. When I got to their door I banged as loud as I could.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"I..I..I…"

I pasted out.

A/N: I had to leave you people with a cliff hanger. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	15. How Did We Get Here?

A/N: This chapter will make some of you want to kill me, but if you kill me I cant write anymore stories LOL!

CHAPTER 13: How Did We Get Here?

_June 15th 8pm Western Standard Time._

Roger's POV

Mickey leaned in and kissed me, I was so caught up I returned the kiss not even thinking about Mimi or Mark. When we pulled away from each other, we saw Mark. The look on his face crushed me.

"Mark…"

I couldn't get the words out, my body was numb.

"Look.."

Before I could say anything he ran off. Mickey fell to the ground crying her eyes out, I was a afraid. Afraid to touch her, afraid of losing Mark as a brother, afraid of Mimi finding out, and most of all I was afraid of our family being spilt up.

"Mickey…are you ok?"

"I've lost him." Mickey said quietly.

"No you haven't….we'll just explain to him what happened." I tried my best to comfort her.

She got up and ran back to her hotel room, I wasn't going to let her be alone after her husband finds her kissing his best friend. When I got to the room, she locked herself in the bathroom. Once again fear possessed me, I ran to the door and started banging on it. Ever since April killed herself I didn't like bathroom doors locked.

"MICKEY, OPEN THE DOOR." I started to sweat.

She didn't answer, I stopped breathing.

"MICKEY, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!"

I could fill my voice getting shaky as I screamed. There was no sound coming from the bathroom, so I kicked the door opened, she sat on the edge of the tub sobbing, I kneeled down and pushed her hair back.

"He hates me."

"No, he doesn't, he's just hurt."

I gave her a hug and this time I kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up, our lips never parted as I took her to the bed. All our emotions we had came together. Fear, anger, love, and apparently….lust. It was wrong but the way she touched me and kissed me it felt so right and for the first time Mimi was out of my thoughts, I was focused on Mickey and Mickey only, she unbuckled my belt and I took her shirt off. Once we were completely naked I looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

I didn't know what to say. I replied by letting my tongue touch her neck and down.

Mark's POV

I woke up and found myself on a bed, I raised up and saw I was in Maureen and Joanne's room.

My head was throbbing, I tried to remember what happened then I pictured Roger and Mickey kissing. Fucking back stabbers, I cant believe they would do me and Mimi like that. Oh fuck, I cant tell Mimi, she would be crushed. Maureen came in with glass of water.

"Drink this, Pookie." Maureen said sympathetically.

I didn't want to drink a fucking glass of water, I wanted a fucking forty ounce and a shit load of pain pills. I decided to just drink the damn water.

"What happened?"

"Do you still smoke?" I asked.

"No, why?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"If I'm going to tell you this story I'll ether need a drink or a cigarette." I said dryly.

"Joanne is coming back with a few cases of beer."

"I'll wait till she comes back."

Joanne came back a few minutes later and they sat on the other bed waiting for me to talk. I opened a beer and told them the whole story letting all my anger and disgust hit every word like a baseball hitting me in the head. Their jaws dropped when I told them about Roger and Mickey kissing. Maureen started laughing. Joanne and I looked at her.

"What the fuck is so funny ABOUT MY WIFE MAKING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND?"

"Mark, calm down." Joanne said calmly.

Maureen pissed me off thinking this shit was funny.

"I know why you think its so funny."

"Why?" Maureen said giggling.

"Because that's what you use to do to me when we were dating." I snapped.

Her laughing stopped automatically and I was happy to shut her giggling ass up.

"Your serious aren't you?" Maureen asked.

"No, you've been Punk'd." Joanne said sarcastically.

"Shit Pookie, I'm so sorry. What the hell was on their minds."

"Each other." I said.

"Does Mimi know?" Joanne asked.

"NO and no one can tell her."

"Tell me what?" Mimi asked as she walked in the room with a big smile on her face.

She loved Roger so much. How could he do this to her? We all sat up and tried to act normal.

"Nothing." Maureen said smiling.

"Has anyone seen Roger?" Mimi asked.

My chest burned at the name that came out of her mouth.

"I saw him in the lobby.' I said plainly.

"What was her doing there?"

"Mak-" Joanne kicked my leg. " OUCH!"

"Try the casino." Joanne said smiling at Mimi.

"Why didn't I think of that? Where's Mickey at, Mark?"

"I don't give a fuck." I couldn't stand hearing her name.

"You two must have had a huge fight." Mimi said sitting next to Maureen. "You wanna tell me about it?"

The three of us looked at each other.

"I found something that I didn't want to find." I said trying not to spill the beans.

"She's pregnant again? Damn, that girl is fertile." Mimi said smiling.

"She's not pregnant." I said laughing.

I started to think of when Mickey told me she was pregnant with Sami, she was to scared to tell me….. it was so cute, if only I could see my face when she told me she stopped taking her birth-control. Good times….. no, beautiful times.

"I'm going to find Roger." Mimi said getting up.

My smile dropped when she said his name again.

Mimi's POV

After I left Maureen and Joanne's room I decided to go see Mickey and see what they argued about. As I walked towards the hotel room I heard moans and heavy breathing.

"Is that coming from Mickey's room?" I asked myself.

I reached for the door knob and was stopped by Angels voice.

"MIMI CHICA!"

"Shh.."

"What?" Angel whispered.

"I hear noises coming from Mark and Mickey's room."

"It sounds like they're having a good time." Angel said with a smirk.

"Mark's at Maureen and Joanne's. Maybe she's crying, her and Mark did have a fight." I said.

"Then how come I here a man?" Angel asked with a confused look on her face.

"You don't think Benny and Mickey are.."

No it couldn't be. Mickey would never cheat on Mark. We opened the door and found something that tore my world to pieces….Roger and Mickey having sex.

A/N: WHOA! Can someone smell an ass kicking? REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	16. It’s Weird

A/N: More drama! Reviews keep this story alive. No flamers

CHAPTER 14: It's Weird

_June 15th 8pm Western Standard Time._

Mimi's POV

I politely closed the door as tears fell out of my eyes and started walking.

"Chica? What's wrong?" Angel asked with concern.

"Not now, Angel." I said.

I didn't want to make a scene in public, so I went back to Jo and Mo's room. By the time I got there I bawling. Mark came up to me.

"Meems? What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Is everything ok?" Maureen asked.

"NOTHING WILL EVER BE OK."

I began to fill like my old self…..weak and helpless. I hadn't felt like that in 11 years.

"Angel? What happened?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know…Mimi opened Mark and Mickey's hotel door and shut it back and came here crying." Angel explained.

"Go see for yourself, Mark." I said with anger in my eyes.

"I'll be back." Mark said as he left the room.

I laid on the bed and the picture of my sister and my husband wouldn't go away. How the hell did this happen? What made them want to have sex with each other? How could my own sister betray me like this, dammit? How could Roger cheat on me? He's never cheated on me before. Does he even love me?

Mark's POV

Things were racing through my mined. Did she leave a note saying she was leaving me for Roger or Benny? She cant leave me for Roger, because he would never hurt Mimi like that. Get a hold of yourself Mark, it was just a kiss, Mark. It was just a…….

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I opened the door to find Roger and Mickey having sex.

The quickly covered their selves and got out of bed.

"Mark Honey.."

"SHUT UP MICKEY!" I was furious. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND MIMI?" I was crying like a newborn baby.

"I'm sorry, Mark." Roger said.

"SORRY?"

I picked up the lamp that was sitting on the table.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled as I threw the lamp at him.

Roger put his pants on and left. I looked at Mickey with disgust.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU." I screamed.

"Mark?" Mickey said crying. " It just happened."

"I WANT YOU GONE NOW."

She got her clothes on and quietly left, I fell to my knees and banged my fist in the floor, I felt broken and lonely and pissed. I thought I would never say this, but….I hate Roger Davis.

Roger's POV

I cant believe I just cheated on Mimi. And not just with anyone….her sister. I'm a fucking idiot. How could I do this? I went to my hotel room and Mimi was sitting on the bed, she looked like she had been crying.

"Baby? What's wrong?" I asked walking up to her.

She stood up, looked me dead in the eyes, and smacked the fuck out of me. I could fill my jaw swelling.

"YOU SON OF BITCH." She screamed at me.

How the hell did she know?

"HOW COULD YOU, ROGER? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH. DOES IT NOT MEAN ANYTHNG TO YOU?"

"Yes, it does. What Mickey and I did was a mistake." I said.

The truth was that I was happy it happened. I know I deserve to have my dick cut off for saying that, but I wouldn't say that in front of Mo. Anyway…I've slowly grown filling for Mickey and after having sex with her, my heart is spilt in two.

One side is Mimi's and the other side is Mickey's. I cant believe I've gotten myself in this shit.

"Mimi, let me explain…"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? WHY YOU FUCKED MY SISTER?"

"It just happened."

I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't say 'hey I'm in love with you AND your sister'. That would be fucked up. She looked at me with dissapointment and threw her ring in my face…… Shit, its better then a lamp.

"I HATE YOU."

My heart sunk in my chest, when she said that I felt like she had taken a gun and shot me in the head. She threw my suit case at my feet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kicking you out. You and your little whore can stay in another room and fuck all you want."

"Nice of you to call your sister a 'whore'." Mickey said entering the room.

Mickey's POV 

Damn, I hate myself. Why couldn't I just keep my legs shut? How could I do Mark like this? How could I do my big sister like this?

I hope Roger doesn't think he has a chance with me, because I love Mark….. and now Mark hates me. Fuck, Roger and I didn't use protection. I backed myself up against the wall and started beating my head with my hand. Why couldn't I just be patient with Mark? Damn….Why couldn't he spend more time with me.

I had to face Mimi and tell her I was sorry. When I reached the room I heard them talking.

"I'm kicking you out. You and your little whore can stay in another room and fuck all you want." Mimi said violently.

Its not like I slept with everyone in New York and Vegas, but she had every right to be pissed.

"Nice of you to call your sister a 'whore'." I said entering the room.

Angel's POV

Mimi was scaring me. She wouldn't stop crying.

"I'm going to my room." Mimi said leaving.

She left so fast I didn't get a chance to talk to her, so I decided to go to Mark and Mickey's room. When I got to the room broken glass was everywhere and a table was turned over. In the corner of the room Mark was curled up crying.

"Sugar? What the hell is going on?"

He got up and wiped his face.

"Angel, I don't want you to see me like this." Mark said weakly.

I wasn't going anywhere, he fell to his knees and I wrapped my arms around him and rocked as he cried his eyes out.

"Mickey and Roger….."

He couldn't get the words out, he just cried harder. Finally he told me and I felt my body freeze up.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

This was not happening.

Joanne's POV

I decided to check on Mimi and when I walked in Mimi and Mickey were on the floor beating each others asses and Roger was trying to get Mimi off of Mickey.

"What the hell?" I said as I walked in.

Roger picked Mimi up and I helped Mickey up.

"Get your fucking hands of off me." Mimi yelled to Roger.

I didn't know what the hell what going on. This was all strange and why was everyone so emotional?

"Is this about the kiss?" I asked.

"It was more then just a….wait, what kiss?" Mimi asked.

"Shit." Mickey and Roger said.

"Mark came to me and Mo's room because he saw Mickey kiss Roger and Roger kissed her back." I explained.

Maybe I said to much, but I this was weird….fucking weird.

"Mark was the lucky one." Mimi said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked.

Once again…..fucking weird.

"I caught Mickey and Roger FUCKING."

That's just fucked up, I looked at Mickey and Roger who had their heads down.

"Are you serious?" I asked

This was not happening.

Collins POV

_June 15th 9pm Western Standard Time._

"Max, Where's your Momma at?" I asked.

It was late and I wanted to get the kids to bed, plus my stomach was killing me after eating all those hot dogs and I hadn't seen anyone in hours.

"She's coming out of Uncle Mark and Aunt Mickey's room." Elise said.

"ANGEL BABY! SAVE ME FROM THESE BAD ASS KIDS!" I teased.

When she came up to me she looked upset and I don't like my Angel upset.

"Baby? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just keep the kids out of Mickey and Mark's room and Roger and Mimi's room." Angel said quietly.

What the hell happened while I was gone? I just shook my head and took the kids to our room.

"Alright you little bad asses."

"Hey!" Luke joked.

"Uncle Collins is going to take care of some business, Max is going to watch you." I said leaving the room.

I saw Angel sitting on the red couch and sat next to her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

As she explained everything to me I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

"Wait! Mickey and Roger?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes!"

"Damn."

"Mark's heart is broken." Angel explained

"What about Mimi?"

"I was going to check on her when you…"

Angel stopped talking when she saw Mimi and Mickey rumble out of the hotel room pulling each others hair, Mickey pushed Mimi up against the wall and Mimi kicked her.

"YOU BITCH." Mickey yelled.

"YOU SLUT." Mimi shot back.

"STOP!"

Joanne and Roger tried to break the two sisters apart. Angel and I ran over to them and I picked up Mickey.

"CHILL!" I yelled firmly.

Mimi stormed off and Roger went back in the hotel room and slammed the door.

"I'm going to the bar." Mickey said.

_June 15th 11pm Western Standard Time_

After talking with Angel and Joanne I decided I needed a drink. I saw Mark drinking a shot of something and a bunch of shot glasses in front of him. On the opposite side of the bar Mickey was at a table talking to Maureen. I sat next to him.

"HEY TOM COLLINS…..DID YOU KNOW YOUR NAMED AFTER A DRINK?" Mark said happily.

Poor white boy, he is fucked up.

"Yes, I know." I said laughing. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm great, my day was even better when I caught my best friend and my wife in the middle of a heavy climax." Mark said making sure Mickey heard him.

Everyone in the bar got quite and Mickey got up.

"YOU ASSHOLE." She said leaving.

"I'll talk to you later." Maureen said to Mark as she ran after Mickey.

"I loved her, Collins." Mark said miserably.

"You still do."

"NO I DON'T….I WANT A DIVORCE." Mark screamed.

I knew he didn't mean that. I hope he didn't.

A/N: The next chapter will be Maureen and Mickey's conversation and the big blow out between Mark and Mickey and Roger and Mark's fight.


	17. You Live A Lie

A/N: Since school is starting I'll only be updating this story and my other story once or twice a week. I've had a great summer working on my stories and going from being the worst Fan fiction writer to being a really good Fan fiction writer. Now let me shut up and just get to the story, its going to be very intense! REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!

CHAPTER 15: You Live A Lie

_June 15th 10:30pm Western Standard Time_

Maureen's POV

Joanne walked into our room with a stunned look on her face.

"Pookie? What's wrong? Where the Hell have you been and where are Scotty and Elise?" I asked.

"Maureen, we need to talk." Joanne said in a serious voice.

This is it, she's leaving me after 11 years and two kids, she's leaving me.

"What did I do?" I whined.

"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Your leaving me." I said walking around. "Is there someone else?"

She grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"For the very first time we are in the sane category." She said.

I was still recovering from that amazing kiss.

"What?" I asked.

"We aren't the ones with the drama."

"Who is? Oh no, not Angel and Collins…..what the hell happened?"

"No, its Mark, Mimi, Roger, and, Mickey."

"I know this sounds naïve, but it was just a kiss, Pookie."

"There's a bit more to the drama." Joanne said biting her lip.

She told me the whole thing, I was in a state of shock. How the fuck could this happen?

"I'll be back." I said getting up.

The first person I looked for was Mickey. Where would I be if Mark caught me fucking? I knew the answer to that, when ever Mark caught me making out or flirting I'd go up to the roof, but if this was fucking, not making out. I thought and I thought…..a bar!

When I got there I saw Mickey drinking a beer with a depressed look on her face.

"Mickey, what the hell is going on with you and Roger?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mickey snapped.

"Well your going to talk about it." I said firmly.

Damn, I sounded like Joanne for a second.

"What made you do it? What the fuck made Roger do it?" I asked.

"I can only speak for myself." Mickey said.

"Talk, dammit."

"You know how I've been bitching about Mark separating himself from me and the kids?"

"I thought you worked something out?"

"Every time I want to talk about it, he says he's busy."

"I thought he was out of his detaching phase?"

"I thought so too, he's been out of that phase for what? 8 or 9 years?"

"Yeah, you helped him a hell of a lot." I said.

"This trip was the last straw. I'm sick of being invisible to him, I cant even remember the last time he told me he loved me or when the last time he gave me kiss….and don't even get me started on the sex." Mickey said dryly.

"That's why you turned to Roger? Right!"

I was getting it now.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it, Mo."

"Sorry."

"All my emotions were building up and I wasn't thinking straight and what scares me the most is that Roger came on to me." Mickey said.

"But I thought you kissed him?"

"I did, but when Mark found us I left and ran back to the hotel room and Roger followed me and he kissed me and the rest is history. Now Mimi hates me and Mark is disgusted in me. This is all my fault" Mickey said sadly.

"This is not all your fault….its only….lets see, Roger is 15 percent because you slept with him, Mark is 50 percent because he abandoned you, and you only carry 35 percent because you were upset and pissed." I explained.

I understood where Mickey was coming from, Mark did the same thing to me, but on top of always filming, he was taking care of Roger. That's what I explained to Mickey.

"If Mark hadn't of done me like that I wouldn't be with Joanne." Maureen said.

"So your saying I should be with Roger?" Mickey asked in a violent tone.

"Do you want to be with Roger?"

"NO, I want Mark." Mickey was now crying.

"What the hell was on Roger's mind?"

Was he even thinking about his wife and daughter? Self centered asshole.

"That's what I would like to know." Mickey said dryly.

Before I could say anything Mark started yelling.

"I'm great, my day was even better when I caught my best friend and my wife in the middle of a heavy climax." Mark said making sure Mickey heard him.

Everyone in the bar got quite and Mickey got up.

"YOU ASSHOLE." She said leaving.

"I'll talk to you later." I said to Mark as I ran after Mickey.

The nerve of Mark and the fucking nerve of Roger, I don't know if I'm being paranoid or not, but I think Roger took advantage of Mickey and that pisses me off even more.

Mickey's POV

I couldn't believe Mark, I hated when he's drunk, he acts like a fucking idiot. When I came back to our room the place was a complete shit hole. Tears fell down my cheek. I couldn't believe I did this to Mark, I love him so much. I sat on the bed and began crying and the door flew open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING ABOUT?" Mark asked stumbling in the room.

I got up and walked towards him.

"I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO CRY." Mark slurring his words.

"Mark, I never meant to hurt you, I was scared and confused." I said honestly.

"Poor little Mickey, the whore in her has finally come out." Mark said making a pouty face.

I went to smack him and he grabbed my wrist and began twisting it.

"Mark, let go." I said calmly.

An evil grin came over his face.

"Mark, I said let go." I started to yank back ,but the grip he had on my wrist got tighter.

"There was no excuse for you to run in another mans arms." Mark said still slurring his words.

"YOUR NEVER THERE." I snapped pulling my wrist out of his tight grip. " You are always gone and you completely ignore Luke, Sami, and I."

Mark looked down at his feet.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU HELD ME AT NIGHT? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME WE KISSED? I CANT REMEMBER , MARK. CAN YOU?"

"IT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FOR SLEEPING WITH ROGER." Mark shot back.

"YOUR RIGHT, BUT HOW WOULD YOU FILL IF YOU FELT THAT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE DIDN'T LOVE YOU?"

"I AM SICK OF THIS SHIT." Mark said throwing the beer bottle.

"I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT, MARK." I yelled back.

The more I looked at him the more my heart broke and I knew his was doing the same.

"I LOVE YOU, MARK….I CANT TAKE THE PAIN YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH." I was now crying.

Mark threw himself on the bed.

"It's best we stay away from each other." Mark said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What about Luke and Sami?"

"We can make arrangements." Mark said calmly.

_June 16th 1am Western Standard Time_

(In the lobby)

Mark came out of the hotel room leaving Mickey on the floor crying. The first person he saw was Roger. Mark tackled Roger to the ground and began beating him. Roger pushed him off and got up.

"YOU FUCKING BACK STABBER." Mark yelled.

"I'M SORRY." Roger said.

"Fuck you." Mark said.

Mark spit in Roger's face and he just stood there.

"Mark, she was upset and was completely confused, so I ……thought I could just…. go for it." Roger hesitated to say.

Mickey came out of the hotel you.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Mickey said.

She punched him in the face.

"Now you want to be the victim?" Roger said sarcastically.

Mickey stormed off and when Roger turned around he saw Mimi and Maureen glaring at him.

A/N: WOW! I'll have a new chapter up by this weekend!


	18. Female To Female

A/N: This is short, but gets you somewhere!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or the lyrics to Call Me When Your Sober.

Chapter 16: Female To Female

_June 20th 4pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At the Loft)

Mark walked into the loft after a very intense 5 day ride back to New York, he looked around and noticed that Sami's play pin wasn't in its corner.

"Mickey?" Mark said looking the all the rooms.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw a note on the metal table, he picked it up and his hands began shaking.

_Mark,_

_I can't take this. Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself or should I stay here and work things out? I can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie, and you're too late. Don't cry to me. If you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me, come find me. I will drop the kids off Friday and you can spend the weekend with them. There's no need for use to see each other._

_Love always,_

_Mickey_

Mark began to cry, he went to the nearest cabinet and began drinking a bottle of Vodka.

(Down Stairs)

Benny let Mickey stay in Mimi's old apartment so she could clear her head, she sat at the window smoking a cigarette looking at people walking down the street, then she saw Mimi walk into the building, minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Fuck." Mickey said going to the door.

She opened the door and Mimi stood there with her arms crossed.

"When did you start smoking?" Mimi asked in a serious tone

"When my marriage got fucked to pieces and my sister started hating me. I could go on, but that's for another day." Mickey said sitting back on the couch.

"I don't hate you, I'm just really pissed." Mimi said sitting next to her little sister.

"I guess that's one thing I scratch of my 'many reasons to kill my self' list." Mickey said sarcastically.

"What made you sleep with him?" Mimi asked.

Mickey sighed and explained everything to Mimi.

(At the loft)

_June 20th 8 pm Eastern Standard Time_

Mark threw the empty Vodka bottle at the wall and got off the floor and went to the phone. The first number he dialed was Joanne and Maureen's.

"Hello?" Elise answered.

"ITS YOUR UNCLE MAARRRKKKK!" Mark sang in a drunk voice.

"Hi Uncle Mark, where's Aunt Mickey at? She left without saying bye." Elise asked sadly.

" She's probably fucking Uncle Roger's brains out." Mark said with a happy voice.

Elise dropped the phone. Joanne walked up to her.

"What's wrong?"

Elise just handed Joanne the phone and ran to her room.

"Hello?"

"JOANNE, HEY!"

"Mark?"

"NO, ITS COLLINS." Mark said in a deep voice. " I JUST GOT THROUGH TELLING EL ABOUT MICKEY AND ROGER'S FUCK FEST."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Joanne was now furious.

"Do you know where my wife and kids are?"

"No and if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Joanne slammed the phone down.

(Downstairs)

"Are you going to talk to him?" Mimi asked.

"Are you going to talk to Roger?"

Mimi threw her head back and sighed.

"I hate when you do that." Mimi said laughing. " No, I'm not going to talk to him. Tory and I are staying with Collins and Angel."

"Have you talked to Tory about all this shit?" Mickey asked dryly.

"I told her that Roger and I were going through some problems and just needed time apart."

"That's what I told Luke….. You need to talk to him." Mickey said.

"I needed to forgive you first."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. I'm not going to lie, I did have a plan to get you two back." Mimi said laughing.

"What was your plan?"

"To sleep with Mark."

The two sisters began laughing.

"Have you talked to Roger?" Mimi asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"I was just wondering." Mimi shrugged.

"There's no way I could face him." Mickey said.

"I understand." Mimi said getting up. "I have to go, because I have work in the morning."

"Ok……thank you."

"For what?"

"Forgiving me." Mickey said.

"Nothing can rip us apart, we're sisters." Mimi said leaving.

Mickey shut the door and laid on the couch.

An hour later there was a knock on the door, Mickey opened the door and Roger had flowers in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey snapped.

He replied by giving her a deep kiss.

A/N: What is wrong with Roger? LOL!


	19. spoliers 2

Spoilers!

Benny takes Maureen out on a date while Joanne is out of town!

Roger's spilt emotions are played with!

One of the couples will grow close when one of the bohemians die!

Roger and Mimi go to a marriage counselor !

Mark's dreams get worse!

Someone unexpected will arrive!


	20. Another Song

A/N: As you can see, I've changed my name to MoowitMi324, because I've finally found a creative name. Renthead324 was just to plain for me LOL!

CHAPTER 17: Another Song

_June 20th 8pm Eastern Standard Time_

Mickey opened the door and Roger had flowers in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey snapped.

He replied by kissing her, she pushed him off and saw Mark standing there looking at them with disbelief.

"Mark…I.."

Before Mickey could explain, Mark got in her face.

"Who the fuck are you getting mad at me?" Mark said with anger in his eyes. "I know I haven't been a good husband or father, but that does NOT give you the right to do this shit to me."

"Mark, it was my fault." Roger said. "I came over here with her not knowing."

"Yeah, right."

"I've been trying to ignore him, Mark." Mickey said.

"What are you doing down here?" Mark asked. "And where are my kids?"

"There at my cousin's house for the week."

"I cant….you know what? Fuck this." Mark said ripping her letter in her face.

He headed for the door.

"Mark?"

Mark turned around.

"What?"

"Can I please talk to you?" Mickey asked looking down.

"I'm leaving…..Mickey, I am sorry about this. I don't know what came over me." Roger said walking out.

Mickey sat on the couch and Mark stood up in front of her.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"No."

"Ok." Mickey said calmly.

Mark sighed and sat down. Mickey started laughing.

"You knew I was going to sit down? Didn't you?" Mark asked smiling.

"Yeah."

They got quiet and looked down at the floor blushing. Mark looked over at Mickey.

"The last time I saw you blush was on our wedding day." Mark said quietly.

"I remember that….. Mimi and Mo started talking about how we were going to have 8 kids by our 5th anniversary." Mickey said giggling

"I remember how beautiful you looked."

They looked at each other. Mark scooted closer to Mickey and began kissing her.

(On the street)

Roger threw the flowers on the ground and sat on the side walk covering his hands.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Roger?_

He asked himself.

"Rough night?" A voice asked.

Roger got up and looked at the person.

"Oh my God." Roger said as his jaw dropped.

(Apartment)

Mickey slowly took Mark's jacket off and threw it on the floor. Mark began kissing her neck as his hands ran up her skirt. He pulled her panties off and she climbed on top of him and began to unbutton his shirt and started kissing his chest. Mark sat up and pinned her down, he started kissing her all over.

"Roger.."

A/N: Oops! Wrong name! LOL! Short chapter, I know. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	21. You Look Familiar

A/N: I just want to warn you that this chapter will completely mess with your head. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 18: You Look Familiar

_June 20th 9pm Eastern Standard Time_

Mark's POV

I stopped and looked at Mickey with pain in my eyes. How could she call me Roger?

"Who did you just call me?" I asked.

Mickey covered her face with her hands, I got up and put my shirt back on.

"Mark, his name just came out. I'm sorry." Mickey said reaching for my hand.

I yanked back.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, BUT not like that." Mickey explained.

"How were you then?"

"I was thinking about how confused he's been."

"At a time like this?" I asked.

"I know it was a fucked up time to think about him." Mickey said smacking her forehead. " You know I only want to be with you, Mark." She said hugging me.

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her tighter never wanting to let go. I love her to death, but why can't I trust her?

Mickey's POV

As I stood there in Mark's arms I felt tears of guilt run down my cheek, I hate myself for having sex with Roger. I know Mark doesn't trust me and he shouldn't trust me because I don't deserve trust, but I was telling the truth, I'm really worried about Roger, he is obsessed with me and its creepy. Mark pulled away from me and walked out the door, I curled up on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

Roger's POV

Dark green eyes, golden blonde hair, and a wicked smile. I hate that smile.

"Did you miss me?"

"KATE?" I gasped.

She started laughing.

"Your dead." I said with disbelief.

She got closer to me and pulled out a gun. A dart stabbed me in the neck, I felt woozy and started stumbling around until I hit the ground.

_June 21st 3am Eastern Standard Time_

I woke up freezing. My hands were almost blue and I couldn't fill my left arm.

"HELP!" I yelled hoarsely.

Where the hell was I? I sat up and realized I was in a tub filled with ice, I sled out and hit the floor.

"Give me the 611." Kate said sitting on a the bathroom counter.

"That's phone repair, you dumb bitch." I said coldly.

Why isn't she in a wooden box DEAD somewhere? A dark skinned girl with black framed glasses walked up to her.

"Miss. Kate, is this my daddy?" The girl asked.

"No, this is your daddy's best friend."

My eyes got big and I nearly stopped breathing.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"Michelle, go to your room." Kate said nicely.

Michelle? What the fuck? She ran off to her room.

"Who's kid is that?" I asked.

Kate started laughing that disgusting laugh.

"Mark and Mickey's, silly."

Mark's POV

I sat at the bar drinking my pain away, just then Benny walked in.

"Want some company?" Benny asked me.

"My friend JD is giving me all the company I need." I said rising my glass.

Benny just laughed.

"JD isn't a very good friend. Trust me…..my dad use to be real good friends with him." Benny said sitting next to me.

Benny's dad was a heavy alcoholic and use to beat Benny and his mom, his dad is the main reason his family was poor when he was a kid. Maureen and Roger blame Benny for his hunger for money. I blame his dad. We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Mickey loves you." Benny said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said stubbornly.

"Who are you? Ro-" He stopped dead in his tracks. I glared at him and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Mark."

"Its ok, its not the first time I've been called Roger tonight." I said dryly.

Before I could explain, Mimi and Mickey barged in the Life Café.

Mimi's POV

After leaving Mickey's I decided to go home and talk to Roger. Even if I was pissed off at him and wanted to beat the fuck out of him…..I still loved him and missed him. When I entered the house it was empty.

"Roger? Are you home?" I asked.

I checked the kitchen counter to see if he left a note, but the only thing I found was a half eaten sandwich. Maybe he's sleep? I checked the bedroom and the bed was still made up. I went back in the living room and watched TV.

Hours later…

I woke and looked at the clock. It said 3am.

"Roger?"

Their wasn't an answer. I got my coat and left quickly.

Mickey's POV

I was asleep on the couch when I heard someone banging on the door.

"I'M COMING." I yelled going to the door. " WHO THE HELL IS BANGING ON MY DOOR AT…Oh, hey Mimi." I said.

"Have you seen Roger?" Mimi asked worried.

"He came by here earlier." I said nervously.

"Why?"

I sat her down and explained what happened.

"Lets check the loft." Mimi said getting up.

"I'll check the roof." I said as we headed for the door.

I ran up to the roof and no one was up there, I walked around and looked at the sky, it'd been months since I'd been on the roof. Memories ran threw my mind, but a certain memory kept replaying.

Flashback

"_Now your going to baby me Like Roger and Mimi?"_

"_Yes I will."_

"_You don't need to do that." Mickey said looking in his blue eyes._

"_I take care of the ones I love rather they like it or not."_

_Shit Mark, your not even dating this girl and your already telling her you love her._

_Mark wanted to kick himself._

_Did he just say he loved me? I hope that's what he meant. Oh God his jacket smells good._

_Mickey thought._

" _I don't want the ones I love worrying about me."_

_Shit Mickey, your not even dating this guy and your already telling him you love him._

_Mickey wanted to kick herself too._

_Did she just say she loved me? I hope that's what she meant, God she looks beautiful in the moon light, now I sound like Roger._

_Mark started giggling._

"_What's so funny?" Mickey said facing him._

"_Nothing."_

_They both heard the door open and they looked at the corner of their eyes._

"_Sometimes my sister can be so noise." Mickey whispered._

"_They all are." Mark whispered back._

_They both started laughing._

"_Look about earlier, are you ok?" Mark asked._

"_Your not mad I nearly killed the 'love of your life'?" Mickey said sarcastically._

"_No, you just kicked her ass. Maureen's the one who nearly killed her."_

_They laughed._

"_I should go, I have to be at work at 6:30 in the morning."_

"_Damn, you really are a sell out." Mickey teased._

_He hugged her tightly and she gave him a quick peck on the lips, he froze._

"_I'll….se…see..yo…you….later." Mark said walking out the door._

End of flashback

I laughed to myself and tears fell down my cheek.

"Thinking about him ?" Mimi asked smiling.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Maybe he's at the Life." Mimi said.

When we reached the Life we saw Mark and Benny.

"Has anyone seen Roger?" Mimi asked.

"No." Benny said sitting his drink down.

Mimi and Benny ran out the Life leaving Mark and I standing there looking at each other.

A/N: In the next chapter Kate will explain everything to Roger. REVIEW!


	22. You Animal

A/N: I know this is a bit weird and its going to get weirder LOL. If you watch All My Children, you'll understand what Kate did (Its crazy).

CHAPTER 19: You Animal

_June 21st 3am Eastern Standard Time_

Roger's POV

"Mickey and Mark only have two kids you crazy bitch." I said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked playfully.

"I'm their god-father…..Luke was born August 7th, 1993 and Sami was born September 23rd of last year."

"They have two little girls now." Kate said dancing around.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Did I get any smack? Am I drunk? Is there something wrong with me? I looked at Kate who was putting on purple lip stick. No, that bitch is the one who's crazy.

"You still haven't explained that little girl." I said sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I told you….she's Mickey and Mark's, I just gave birth to her."

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You need to be put away." I said laughing.

She was a comedian, I never knew how funny she was. I stopped laughing when she glared at me.

"Its true." Kate said in a serious tone.

"How can you give birth to a kid that's not yours?" I asked.

Mark's POV

Mimi and Benny ran out. Mickey and I stood there looking at each other.

"We better go find them." Mickey said nervously.

She acted like she was scared me and my heart crushed. Before she could leave I grabbed her hand, she turned around and looked at me. What was I doing? My mind was telling me to curse her two timing ass out, but my heart was saying something completely different, my heart was telling me to forgive her and try to work things out. I was so confused and helpless……like a little baby.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

Mickey's POV

As I turned to walk out, Mark's hand grabbed mine. I turned around to look at him, I looked in his eyes and saw that he was in pain. The pain he was filling was my fault and that caused me to fill pain. I deserved more then just mental pain, I deserved to be ran over by a bus.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

Roger's POV

_June 21st 4am Eastern Standard Time_

I felt like my stomach dropped and my mind was like an unsolved puzzle. She explained the whole thing to me.

"Let me retell this sick story again." I said walking up to her.

"Go ahead."

"Mickey never lost her baby?"

"No." Kate said smiling.

"You had the doctor take the baby out of her and put it in you?" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Correct."

"Sick fuck." I said thinking out loud.

"After I was thrown off the deck, I swam to a boat and it took me to Tokyo. that's where I raised Michelle."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she had Mark and Mickey thinking they lost a kid, Mark and Mickey were hurt for mouths until Mickey found out she was pregnant with Luke, I had to do something. I began choking Kate and threw her in the tub. When I came out of the bathroom the girl was sitting in a wooden chair.

"Come with me." I said reaching my hand out.

"Where's Miss. Kate?" The girl asked softly.

"She's taking a bath."

She walked up to me and I picked her up. When we got outside and I didn't know where the hell I was, I stopped a taxi and decided to take her to my house. We got there and she sat on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"No, thank you."

I sat across from her on the coffee table playing with my hands.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself?"

She shook her head.

"When's your birthday?"

"April 12th 1993."

I thought back to when Mimi told Mickey found out she was pregnant. To get more information I asked more questions.

"Is Miss. Kate your Mommy?"

"No, she is just watching me until my mommy dies and I can be with my daddy , so he's not lonely."

This was just to much in one night.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"No." She said sadly.

I pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it.

"You shouldn't smoke, its bad for you.

I rolled my eyes and put the cigarette out. This girl was Mark's kid.

Mark's POV

"Yeah, sure." Mickey said.

I sighed with relief, she sat down next to me and I ordered her a drink.

"I don't think this is a good Idea." Mickey said getting up.

"Wait, why?" I said chasing after her.

She wrapped her coat tighter around her body as she stepped outside.

"I…don't like talking to you when you drink." Mickey said nervously.

"I agree, but we need to talk."

"Every time we talk something fucked up happens."

I wanted to try to work things out so badly, She was pushing me away and it hurt.

"I want to work this out."

"Nothing is going to work, Mark. I don't deserve you . I did the worst thing to you AND Mimi."

We stopped walking.

"I'm trying to take you back, dammit" I snapped.

"I'm just making your life easier."

Rain began to fall.

"I HAVE NO LIFE WITHOUT YOU." I screamed.

She started crying.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME? I SLEPT WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND, I CALLED YOU BY HIS NAME, AND I DON'T HAVE YOUR TRUST ANYMORE." Mickey said sobbing.

"Why are you so afraid of working things out?" I asked her as I wiped her tears away.

"Its just so hard, baby." Mickey said holding on to my hand.

"Nothing easy, Honey."

She gave me a passionate kiss, it wasn't until we pulled away that we realized we were standing under the tree we had our first real kiss at.

"Lets go find Roger." I said putting my coat over her head.

Roger's POV

I laid the sleeping girl in Victoria's bed. When I came out of the room Mimi jumped in my arms and kissed me.

"Where the hell were you?" Mimi asked still in my arms.

"I went out for a walk."

I couldn't tell her what was going on yet, she quickly pulled me into the bedroom.

A/N: Reviews keep this story alive and make me high happy. Flamers piss me off.


	23. Girls And Horses

A/N: I just realized that Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Angel have not showed up yet! Why didn't anyone bitch slap me? They will start coming in now.

CHAPTER 20: Girls And Horses

_July 5th 10am Eastern Standard Time_

For the past week Roger has been hiding Michelle in the basement not letting anyone go down there.

"Dad, I just want to get my extra strings." Victoria said.

"You can get them later." Roger said pulling his daughter away from the basement door.

The door bell rang and Roger answered it.

"Hey Mark." Roger said smiling.

Mark just looked at him coldly.

"Hey Uncle Roger." Luke said excitingly.

Roger gave the boy a high five.

"How's my niece?" Roger asked picking Sami up.

"Woger assole." Sami said laughing.

Mark face got pale and Roger glared at him.

"I'm sure that came from your daddy." Roger said putting her in her play pin.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"How's Mickey?" Roger asked.

"She's been sick lately." Mark said not making eye contact with his best friend.

"How sick is she?" Roger asked with a worried look on her face.

"She's been throwing up a lot and coughing at night."

"Has she been taking her AZT?"

"Will you stop with all the damn questions?" Mark snapped. "Look, I need to get to work so I can be home early and take care of Mickey." Mark said going out the door.

(At the loft)

"HEY CHICA!" Angel said dancing in the loft.

"I brought you apple pie." Maureen said excitingly.

"Oh God, no." Mickey said running to the bathroom.

Angel and Maureen sat on the couch with confused looks on their faces. When Mickey came out, she curled up in the chair and put the blanket over her.

"How did you get sick?" Angel asked.

"Last week Mark and I were out in the rain, but I'm sure that's not what's making me throw up."

"Have you eaten anything weird lately?" Maureen asked as she stuffed her mouth.

"No, but you look weird eating." Mickey snapped.

"Sweet emotion." Maureen sang twirling her fork in the air.

"Fuck you."

"Chica, have you been to he doctor?" Angel asked.

"No."

"Are you on your cycle?" Maureen asked.

"No..I" Mickey paused and had a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Angel and Maureen asked.

Mickey took a deep breath.

"Nothing." Mickey said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah….I'm cool."

_No, this cant happen._

Mickey thought to herself.

(At Roger and Mimi's)

Mimi sat on the bathroom sink and looked at the clock.

"Please don't let me be pregnant." Mimi said holding the white stick.

She waited and waited.

Tick….

Tick…..

BOOM!

"Oh God." Mimi gasped as she dropped the stick.

(In the basement)

Roger came down with a glass of orange juice for Michelle.

"Mr. Roger?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"When do I met my parents?"

"Tomorrow night." Roger said smiling.

He was dieing on the inside. How the hell is he going to tell Mark and Mickey their 8 year old daughter is alive.

A/N: Next chapter is going to be GOOD! I wont be updating for a while because I want to focus on Dangerously In Love and try to add fire to that story. Reviews are like the bohemians eating breakfast with you on a Saturday morning. (Wouldn't that be awesome?) flamers piss me off like Benny evicting all of the homeless to build a cyber studio.


	24. You Fool

A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but I promise next chapter will be longer. i promise my next big fix wont have so many pregnant women. LOL!

CHAPTER 21: You Fool

_July 6th 8pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At the Loft)

Mark and Mickey sat at the metal table waiting on Roger.

"Why is he coming over here?" Mark asked in a frustrated tone.

"I have no clue." Mickey said dryly.

"Why couldn't he just tell us what he had to tell us over the phone? Is it that important for him to come over?" Mark said.

Mark threw himself on the couch, Mickey sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked.

"I'm ok." Mickey said unsure.

"Think of it this way…..you've only thrown up once today." Mark said smiling.

They both laughed, she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I'm sorry." Mickey said pulling away.

"For what?" Mark asked.

"For all this shit that's been going on for the past month."

"I forgive you, Honey." Mark said putting his arms around her waist.

They began kissing again. Their make out session was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Here he is." Mark said dryly.

Mickey opened the door and there Roger was standing there. A little girl was standing next to him.

"Who is this?" Mickey asked smiling at the little girl.

Mark got up and walked over to them.

"Hi." He said nicely.

Roger and Michelle walked in and the four of them sat at the metal table.

"This is Michelle." Roger said nervously.

"Nice to me you. I'm Mark" Mark said.

"My name is Michelle too, but you can call me Mickey." Mickey said shaking the girls hand.

"Michelle is your daughter." Roger said quickly.

Mark and Mickey's smiles dropped.

"Mickey, you didn't tell me you had another Kid." Mark said with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't even know I had another." Mickey said.

"She's yours too, Mark."

"How?" Mark and Mickey asked.

"Remember when you two first started dating?" Roger asked.

"How could I forget?" Mark said smiling at Mickey.

"Remember when you had your miscarriage?"

"Yeah." Mickey said sadly.

"You didn't miscarry."

"What?"

"Here she is." Roger said pointing to the young girl.

"What?" They said again.

"Roger, Have you been doing smack again?" Mark asked firmly.

"That's what I asked myself when I woke up in a tub filled with ice and saw Kate sitting on the sink." Roger said.

"Did you say Kate?" Mickey asked.

"She's still alive." Roger said sadly.

"Oh my God." They said.

Roger explained the whole thing to Mark and Mickey.

(At Mimi and Roger's)

Collins and Angel barged in the house.

"What's wrong Chica?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, you sound nervous on the phone." Collins said worried.

Mimi sat on the couch.

"I'm pregnant." Mimi said.

"That's great." Angel and Collins said.

"No its not." Mimi snapped.

"Why? Roger's been talking about you two wanting more kids." Collins said laughing.

"It might not be Roger's."

"Then who's could it be?" Angel asked.

"Benny's."

"Oh shit." Collins said sitting down.

(Maureen and Joanne's)

Maureen sat on the couch watching TV. Joanne was out of town and wouldn't be home till next week. The door bell rang.

"Hey Benny." Maureen said with a confused look on her face.

"Where are the kids at?" Benny asked.

"Their at my parents house for the weekend. Why?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Benny asked.

A/N: One hell of a night isn't it. The next chapter will start with Maureen and Benny's date. Reviews make me a happy camper. Flamers make me turn into an angry wolf.


	25. I Should Tell You

A/N: This chapter is going to be fluffy!

CHAPTER 22: I Should Tell You

_July 6th 9pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At the Life)

Maureen and Benny sat at the table silently eating.

"Why are you doing this?" Maureen finally asked.

"I thought you could use so company." Benny said with a smile.

"Since when do you give a damn if I'm lonely or not?" Maureen asked.

"Since the day I found out I loved you." Benny said looking into her eyes.

"Benny…"

"I know you are married and you want to stay committed, but…"

"Its not just that, Benny. I love Joanne to death.. Hell, I wouldn't know how to live without her." Maureen said smiling.

"I understand." Benny said sadly.

"We can be friends." Maureen said.

"Ok." Benny said with a weak smile.

When Maureen got home, she decided to call Joanne.

"Hello." Joanne said sounding like she was sleep.

"Hey Pookie." Maureen said excitingly.

"Hey Honeybear. What's up?"

"I just got back from The Life." Maureen said.

"Alone?"

"No, with Benny."

"Why?" Joanne asked curiously.

Maureen told her the whole story and Joanne started laughing.

"What did you tell him?" Joanne asked.

"I told him that I loved you and couldn't live without you."

"What did you really tell him?"

"Pookie.." Maureen whined.

"I believe you, he called and told me."

"What?" Maureen asked with a confused look on her face.

"He told me that he felt bad for trying to interfere in our marriage and that we were meant to be together." Joanne explained smiling.

"Do you agree with him?"

"No."

"Pookie, the more you play around the more I miss you…..now stop." Maureen said pouting.

"Yes I agree with him….and I miss you too, but I have to go because I have to be at a meeting early in the morning."

"Ok." Maureen said sadly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

(At Roger and Mimi's)

Mimi started laughing hysterically. Angel and Collins looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Collins asked.

Mimi laughed harder.

"Sugar? Are you on drugs again?" Angel asked.

"No." Mimi said barely breathing. "The looks on your faces are priceless."

"You just told Collins and I that you are pregnant with Benny's baby. How the hell do you want us to react, honey?" Angel asked sitting next to her best friend.

Mimi started laughing again.

"I was joking."

Angel and Collins laughed nervously.

"Then why did you ask us to come over here?" Collins asked.

Mimi stopped laughing.

"I want you guys to help me with Roger's surprise party."

"His birthdays not until October." Angel said.

"I know, but I want this to be the best birthday of his life….I want to show him how much I forgive him for all the shit that's been going on." Mimi said smiling.

"That's sweet, Chica." Angel said happily.

"Are you even pregnant?" Collins asked still stunned by her prank.

"Yeah." Mimi said giggling.

"Are you sure it's Roger's?" Collins asked.

"No, its yours." Mimi said sarcastically.

"You weren't supose to say anything." Collins joked.

"Or it could be mine." Angel said.

"Or Mark's." Collins said.

"Stop making me sound like a whore." Mimi said pretending to be offended "The only person I see myself having kids with is Roger." Mimi said.

"That's how we see it too." Collins and Angel said.

(At the Loft)

_July 7th 1:30am Eastern Standard Time_

Mickey ran to the bathroom.

"I guess I'll go home." Roger said sadly as he walked towards the door.

"Roger?" Mark said stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Roger said dryly.

"No, that's what brothers are for." Mark said walking up to his friend.

The two men embraced in a tight hug. Roger left and Mark sat on the couch.

"I'm sleepy." Michelle said sitting on the couch.

"You can sleep in Luke's room if you want." Mark offered.

"Who's Luke?" Michelle asked.

"Your brother, he's staying at a friends house for the night." Mark said smiling.

"Is Mrs. Mickey going to be ok?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, she's just under the weather…that's all." Mark said smiling. "Lets get you in bed." Mark said picking his older daughter up.

When he came out of the bedroom Mickey was sitting at the table.

"You ok?"

"Between throwing up every ten seconds, finding out our child I thought I miscarried is alive, and finding out that craziest person I've ever known is alive….. I'm peachy." Mickey said sarcastically.

"I know this is a lot to take, honey." Mark said rubbing her shoulders.

Mickey got up and opened the bedroom door looking at the sleeping girl.

"She looks just like you." Mickey said smiling.

Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmhmm." He said kissing her neck.

"We have two daughters." Mickey said excitingly.

"Now I definitely know I'm going to die of an heart attack when they become teenagers." Mark said laughing.

They started laughing.

"I'm going to take a shower." Mickey said walking out of the room.

"Me too." Mark said following her.

Mickey stopped walking and started laughing at him, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

A/N: I am going to let you choose who dies. PM me your answer.

Maureen

Benny

Mickey

The reason I choose these people is because there aren't many fics where Benny dies or where Maureen dies and Mickey is just a OC. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!


	26. You Can See It In My Eye’s

A/N: Ok the polls are still opened for who dies. They'll be closed on Wednesday. Enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 23: You Can See It In My Eye's

_July 8th 11pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At the Life)

Maureen and Angel sat at the table waiting for Mickey to come, she told them it was an emergency. Mickey came in rolling Sami in her stroller.

"Chica? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I'm ahh…ah.."

"What?" Maureen asked.

"I'm pregnant." Mickey said quickly.

"Damn, you and Mark know how to fill up a day care don't cha?" Angel said laughing.

"There's one tiny problem." Mickey said.

"What?"

"Its not Mark's."

"Oh shit." Angel said taking a sip of her drink.

Maureen didn't say a word, she had a look on her face that no one could explain.

"So its Roger's?" Maureen asked calmly.

"Yes."

"How do you know for sure?" Angel asked.

"Angel, Mark and I had sex for the first time in months the other night…..plus when Roger and I slept together we didn't use protection." Mickey said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh God." Angel said getting up.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Mimi's pregnant too."

"This is fucked up." Maureen said laughing.

"How the hell am I going to tell Mark? We're just now getting back to the way we use to be……. How the hell can I be pregnant? Mark and I just found out we have an eight year old daughter."

"I still can't believe that bitch is alive." Maureen said in an angry tone.

"I know." They said.

"Its just like this movie I saw on the Sc-fi channel. This women was a psycho killer and they thought she was dead, but two years later she came back and killed her ex-boyfriend and his wife and kidnapped their kids." Maureen explained.

"Thank you Mo, that made my day even better." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Call me when that comes on again." Angel said.

_July 8th 10pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At Angel and Collins)

Collins was reading the news paper when Angel came to bed, she laid in bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Angel Baby?"

"Yeah honey?" Angel asked still looking at the ceiling.

"Are you ok? You've been quite all night.

Angel sat up and looked at Collins.

"Here it goes." Angel said dryly.

(At Maureen and Joanne's)

Joanne was working when Maureen came in and sat on the couch, she just sat there and looked at the turned off TV.

"That looks like an interesting show." Joanne joked not looking away from her lap top.

"Yep." Maureen said not paying attention to her.

"Ok Maureen, talk." Joanne said shutting her lap top.

Joanne sat beside her and pulled Maureen into her lap.

"What are you talking about, Pookie?" Maureen asked smiling.

"You've barely said a word since I've been home." Joanne pointed out.

Maureen sighed.

"Here it goes."

(Angel and Collins)

Angel started explaining everything in Spanish.

"Baby, you know my Spanish is rusty. All I understood was Mickey, Roger, and baby."

(Maureen and Joanne)

"You remember when Mickey and Roger had sex?" Maureen asked slowly.

"How am I going to forget that?" Joanne asked dryly.

"Now she's pregnant." Maureen said laughing.

"You are joking….. right?"

(Angel and Collins)

"That's what I said." Angel said.

"So Mickey is pregnant with Roger's baby?"

"Si."

(Maureen and Joanne)

"Pookie, I am 110 percent serious."

"Could this get any worse?"

"Mimi's pregnant too." Maureen said.

(Angel and Collins)

"Mimi's pregnant too!" Collins said getting up.

"Yeah I know."

"That means their kids are going to be brother or sister and cousins."

"Yeah I know." Angel said for the second time.

(Maureen and Joanne)

"Maureen? Are you serious?"

"YES! MIMI AND MICKEY ARE BOTH PREGNANT WITH ROGER'S BABY." Maureen screamed in a frustrated tone.

"How is Mark going to take this?"

"Hopefully the same way you did when I was pregnant with Elise and Scotty." Maureen said smiling.

(Collins and Angel)

"How is Mark going to take this?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, but one thing I know is that his heart is going to break.

(At the loft)

_July 9th 2am Eastern Standard Time_

Mark and Mickey cuddled in bed after their second round of passionate love making.

"I love you." Mark said kiss Mickey's shoulder.

"I love you too…..you know that…right?" Mickey said turning in his arms to face him.

"Yeah. What's wrong, honey?" Mark asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Do you know my biggest fear?"

"What?"

"Losing you, baby ."

"That's my biggest fear too, honey. I don't know what I'd do without you." Mark said as he tighten his grip around her.

"Not like that, I'm talking about you leaving me."

"Honey, I forgive you for the whole Roger thing. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"What if there was something added to the problem?"

"What's added?"

"Roger and I didn't use protection when we….you know."

The vision of Roger and Mickey played in his head, he quickly kicked it out.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm.."

He could feel Mickey shaking in his arms. Then it hit him.

"Oh God, no." Mark said quickly getting out of bed.

He began to feel shaky himself, Mark got his pants on and started walking around.

"Are you pregnant?" Mark asked in a shaky voice.

Mickey began to cry.

"Mark, please don't leave." She begged grabbing on to his arm.

"I just need sometime along, sweetie." Mark said softly as tears fell down his cheeks .

He quickly got his camera and coat and walked out of the loft.

A/N: What is going to happen? Please review, it makes me happy. NO FLAMERS.


	27. I’ll Cover You

A/N: Ok the polls are still opened for who dies. They'll be closed on Wednesday. Enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing!

CHAPTER 24: I'll Cover You

_July 9th 9am Eastern Standard Time_

(At the loft)

Mickey woke up and rolled over to see if Mark was in bed, he wasn't. She sighed and got out of bed. When she entered the living room Michelle and Luke were talking.

"What's your favorite TV show?" Luke asked.

"I like Will and Grace."

"Me too. Who's your favorite character?"

"Jack!" Michelle said.

"I like Karen, she reminds me of Aunt Maureen."

Mickey started laughing.

"Hey mom!" The two kids said running up to her.

"Hey, have you seen your dad anywhere?" Mickey asked.

"No." They said.

"Well….. Go watch some TV while I go fix breakfast."

"Ok." Michelle said.

"Hey, do you want to join the band I'm in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Michelle said excitingly

(At Maureen and Joanne's)

Mark woke up on Maureen and Joanne's couch and rubbed his eyes.

"Go home." Joanne said firmly.

"You know…when you were going through the same shit I'm going through right now I let you stay for at least a couple of days."

"You're not staying here. You're going home and you're going to talk to your wife."

"Yeah, she called 3 times this morning." Maureen said walking in the living room.

Mimi barged in and ran over to Mark.

"What's going on? Mickey called me and told me she didn't know where you were." Mimi said nervously.

"I think you, Roger, Mickey, and Mark should talk about this tonight." Joanne said looking at Mark.

"Why? What the hell is going on?"

"Your husband knocked up your sister….. my wife."

"Oh shit." Mimi said sitting down. "Are you serious?"

"Why do you think I'm over here?" Mark said.

"We shouldn't get mad at them." Mimi said calmly.

"Yeah, its not like it was planned." Maureen said.

"I'm not mad at her, I'm in shock and I don't know what to do."

Mark started crying. The three women comforted him and rubbed his back.

"How am I going to raise a child that's not even mine?" Mark asked wiping his eyes.

"I think you should talk to Joanne about this." Maureen said as she and Mimi left the room.

"That's what I thought when Maureen was pregnant with Scotty and Elise." Joanne started. "I said to myself 'If I love Maureen I will love those kids, because they're part of Maureen.' and I do. Those are my kids and I adore them."

Mark smiled weakly.

"You should of seen the look on her face, Joanne. It broke my heart seeing her scared of me. I love her so much."

"Then get your scrawny white ass up, buy her a present, and…."

"Have sweaty hot make up sex with her." Maureen said cutting Joanne off.

"Your right." Mark said getting up. "I'm going to go home, get the kids out of the house, and have the most electrifying sex I've ever had with the love of my life."

He quickly ran out of the house.

"He's going to have an asthma attack by the end of the day." Maureen said.

"I can't believe Mickey and I are pregnant with the same mans baby." Mimi said.

"This reminds me of that one soap opera where the two sisters sleep with the same man and the younger sister killed the older sister and married her sister's husband." Maureen said excitingly.

"You sure know how to brighten a girl's day." Joanne said sarcastically.

(At the loft)

Mark slid the loft door open and saw Mickey sitting on the couch, she quickly got up.

"Mark baby, listen.."

Mark wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A loud moan came from her mouth as their tongues danced. When they pulled away they took a deep breath.

"Your not mad?" Mickey asked still trying to catch her breath.

"No, I was never mad….just scared." Mark explained. "Where are the kids at?"

"There at Angel's office."

He planted another passionate kiss on her, she pulled away.

"Wait." Mickey said quickly.

"What, baby?"

"I just told you I was pregnant with another mans baby and you want to have to sex?" Mickey asked with a confused look on his face.

"YES."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Do you want me to be pissed and divorce you?" Mark asked sitting on the couch.

"No."

"Then stop talking and kiss me."

Mickey sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

_11am Eastern Standard Time_

Roger quickly ran up the stairs.

"Can you please slow down?" Mimi asked chasing after him.

"I swear Mimi, if you are lying…."

"Shut up." Mimi said putting her ear to the door.

"What?"

Roger put his ear to the door too.

"MARK….OHH…..SHIT…"

"MICKEY…"

"MARK…"

"OH MICKEY…."

Mimi started laughing.

"Its sound like they've made up." Mimi said.

Roger was in shock. A loud scream and a thump was heard.

"Damn….we came to late." Mimi said in an upset tone.

"What is it with you hearing Mark and Mickey have sex?" Roger asked.

"Its nice to hear a different side of Mark." Mimi said with a smile.

Roger shook his head.

_She didn't scream like that when I was with her._

Roger thought to himself feeling offended. Meanwhile inside…

"Fuck, that was amazing." Mark said with a wide smile on his face.

"I never knew you had it in you." Mickey said kissing his chest.

"What's that noise?" Mark asked sitting up on the couch.

"It sounds like its coming from outside the door."

Mark got up and went into the bedroom to get dressed and Mickey wrapped a blanket around her and went to the door.

"Shit." Mickey said when she saw Mimi and Roger.

"Hi." Mimi said giggling.

Mark walked out of the bedroom wearing a tank top and sweatpants, he froze when he saw them.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Mark asked nervously.

"We came in on 'OH MARK!'." Mimi said imitating Mickey.

"Shut up. I'm going to get dressed."

When Mickey shut the bedroom door, Mimi turned to Mark.

"You were true to your electrifying word…weren't you?" Mimi asked with a smirk.

(At a warehouse)

"I tampered with Mimi's and Mickey's pregnancy tests, I poisoned Mickey to make her sick, and I got Maureen out of the house so you could plant your little bombshell. What more do you want me to do?" Benny asked.

"Kidnap the kids." Kate said viscously.

A/N: What is it with her and kidnapping? LOL! I still don't know who I am going to kill yet, but everyone has till Wednesday to vote. You are welcomed to vote more then once. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!


	28. Spoilers 3

Spoilers 3!

Collins has a heart attack (He lives don't worry)

When Mimi and Mickey find out there are not pregnant they do what the Marquez sisters do best….GET DRUNK!

Joanne finds Kate's little bombshell in the bedroom closet !

When the boho kids are kidnapped they give Kate hell!

When Roger finds out how long Benny has been helping Kate, he beats the shit out of him.

Kate gets arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder!

Benny's gun goes off by accident while holding Maureen and Mickey hostage!

Angel gives Collins' hospital room a make over! (Very cute)

Luke and Elise form crushes on each other while locked up in a room!

REVIEW! No flamers


	29. She Got You Out!

A/N: I have made my decision on who will die! Sorry for the long wait. I was very busy this week and will be for the next six days. Tomorrow my friend is coming over and were going to have a RENT marathon and watch it all night! Then Tuesday and Wednesday I'm going to be auditioning for my school comedy play!

CHAPTER 25: She Got You Out!

_July 20th 2pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At the hospital)

"Mrs. Davis, I'm sorry, your not pregnant." The doctor said calmly.

Mimi and Roger's eyes got big.

"What?" Roger asked.

"I took that test and it said I was." Mimi said in shock.

"Mrs. Davis…"

"Mimi."

"Mimi, those test aren't very accrete."

"Well damn." The said shaking their heads.

(In the next room)

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cohen, your not pregnant."

"Oh thank God." Mark and Mickey said with relief.

They gave each other a high five and the doctor looked at them like they were crazy.

"it's a long story." Mickey explained.

"Well….How is your youngest child doing?" The doctor asked changing the subject.

"She's running around the house destroying anything in her way." Mark laughing.

"I guess I'll see you here in a few mouths for her year check up." The doctor said opening the door

When they came out of the room Mimi and Roger were sitting in the waiting room.

"What wrong?" Mickey asked seeing the sad look on their faces.

"I'm not pregnant."

"I'm not ether." Mickey said smiling.

"Your not?" Roger asked smiling.

"Nope." Mark said.

They all started yelling in excitement. Mark and Mickey's doctor came out and looked at them.

"Long story." Roger said trying to clam himself.

The four of them left the hospital.

"Strange people." The doctor said as the front door shut.

(At Collins and Angel's)

_8pm Eastern standard time._

Max walked in the house and threw his basketball bag on the couch.

"Mom?….Dad? I'm home." He announced as he walked through the house.

He walked past his parents room and walked backwards. There he saw Collins laid out in the floor.

"Oh shit, dad."

He ran to the phone and dialed 911. His heart nearly dropped to his stomach, he thought Collins was dead at first, but noticed he was breathing.

(At Joanne and Maureen's)

Joanne was looking in her closet for something when she came across a pair of boxers, she picked them up and took a good look at them, she looked at the tag and it the letters B.C.

"What the fuck?" Joanne asked herself.

She calmly walked in the living room where Maureen was watching TV.

"Maureen?"

"Yeah, pookie?"

"Who do these belong to?" Joanne asked holding the boxers up.

"I don't know." Maureen said getting up.

"I think Benny left these the night I was out of town." Joanne said as she handed her the boxers.

"Pookie, do you think I slept with Benny?" Maureen asked with a hurt look on her face.

"It's happened before."

(At the Life Café)

"ME SO HORNY, ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME." Mickey and Mimi sang as they stood on the tables

They jumped off the table and took another shot of vodka.

"This is so awesome." Mimi said.

"WE'RE NOT PREGNANT!" Mickey screamed.

Mark and Roger rushed in.

"OH SEXY BOYS." Mimi said running over to Mark.

"Hi, my name is Mimi. Would you light my candle?" Mimi asked slurring her words.

Roger pulled Mimi off Mark.

"Hi, I'm Roger…..your HUSBAND."

"I'm married to this piece of hot ass?" Mimi asked.

"Do I know you?" Mickey asked Mark.

"Yeah, we have 3 kids together." Mark said dryly.

Mark rolled his eyes

"We have to go." Mark said dragging Mickey.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Because Collins is in the hospital." Roger snapped.

When they got to the hospital Maureen and Joanne were arguing.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH." Maureen screamed.

"How did his draws in up in our closet?"

"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked.

Before they could explain, the doctor came out.

"You all can go see him now."

The six of them barged in Collins' hospital room, his eyes were closed and Angel was crying.

"COLLINS YOU CANT DIE." Mimi said hopping on his hospital bed.

"OH SHIT." Collins screamed.

"MIMI." Angel yelled as she and Roger pulled her off of Collins.

"He had a heart attack." Angel hissed.

"So he's not dead?" Mickey asked.

"I'm looking at you right now." Collins said hoarsely.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF OUR LIVES." Mimi and Mickey said dancing around.

"We're not pregnant…" Mickey said.

"…And Collins is not dead." Mimi added.

"They are so fucked." Maureen said.

"Just like our marriage." Joanne said.

The two women started bickering.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Angel screamed.

Everyone got silent.

"Now." Angel started. "Mark, you and Roger need to take Mimi and Mickey home and Reen, you and Jo need to do your bitching at home." Angel said calmly.

When everyone left Angel grabbed Collins hand.

"I'm surprised they're not the reason I had this heart attack." Collins said laughing.

A/N: The next chapter will explain more about Kate and Benny. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	30. Poll

I completely forgot to put this in the last chapter.

Who should kill Kate?

Maureen

Angel

Mickey

Mark

Roger

Polls will be closed on 9/6/06. You can put it in your review or PM me and explain why I should have this person kill Kate.( for inspiration) Thank you all for your reviews YAY FOR OVER 100!


	31. The Filmmaker Can Not See

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all their reviews! This chapter will make you want to hate Benny even more! I did some research today and found out that cocaine causes heart attacks raises eyebrow…. I guess we all learn something everyday.

CHAPTER 26: The Filmmaker Can Not See

(At the loft)

_July 21st 9am Eastern Standard Time_

"Dad?" Michelle said walking up to Mark who was sitting at the metal table.

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"When is mom coming out of the bathroom? She's been throwing up for an hour now."

Mark sat his coffee down and began laughing.

"Your mom and your Aunt Mimi partied to hard last night so she might been in there for a while."

Michelle started laughing.

"Do you want to go filming with me for a while?" Mark asked grabbing his camera.

"Yeah!" Michelle said excitingly.

Mickey came out of the bathroom wearing a hoodie and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Like a Kentucky Fried Chicken bucket filled with shit….. What the hell happened last night?"

Maureen came out of the spare bedroom.

"And why the hell is she here?" Mickey asked holding her head.

"Because Benny is a dead son of a motherfucking bitch." Maureen said coldly.

"Why is Benny a dead son of a motherfucking bitch?" Mickey asked nicely.

"I think Michelle and I should go. Honey, do you want me to pick Luke up at Jamison's house while I'm out?"

"Sure."

Mark gave her a quick kiss and left. Maureen sat next to Mickey.

"Before Joanne and I got the call about Collins..."

"What happened to Collins?" Mickey asked nervously.

"He had a heart attack, but don't worry, he's ok." Maureen said sadly.

Mickey quickly headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked running after her.

"To go see Collins."

"I have to tell you about my problem." Maureen whined.

(At Mimi and Roger's)

Roger walked into the bedroom peacefully.

"Hey baby." Roger said nicely.

"Could you be any louder?" Mimi snapped.

Roger's smile turned into a frown quickly.

"I'm sorry, Rogy." Mimi said softly.

Roger sat on the bed next to her and kissed her passionately.

"It's ok."

"My head is killing me. What happened last night?"

"Collins had a heart attack and you jumped on him." Roger explained.

Mimi's jaw dropped.

"Is he ok?" Mimi asked nervously.

"Yeah, but no one knows how it happened."

(At the ware house)

_July 21st 2pm Eastern Standard Time_

"YOU DID WHAT?" Benny screamed.

He and Kate were having another meeting in the ware house.

"I poured a couple of bags of cocaine in his coffee." Kate said laughing.

"Listen, you can fuck around with Mimi, Roger, Maureen, Joanne, Mark, and Mickey, but don't fuck around with Collins and Angel. They haven't done anything." Benny said getting in Kate's face.

"If I hurt Collins and Angel that means I'm hurt the rest of those assholes." Kate explained. "Why exactly are you helping me in the first place?" Kate asked.

_Voice: Hello!_

_Me: Long time no see._

_Voice: You know you missed me._

_Me: No I didn't miss you. I was actually getting a hell of lot more work done without you popping in my head every freakin moment._

_Voice: Why is Benny helping Kate?_

_Me: Did you not just read what Kate just asked._

_Voice: Why didn't he answer?_

_Me: Because you interrupted. Now GO!_

_Voice: Ok, I'll see you in Dangerously In Love._

_Me: If you interrupt that story I will cut your voice box out._

_Voice: Ok fine._

Benny cleared his throat nervously and felt like he was sweating.

"I hate them all." Benny said.

The true was Benny was trying to get answers out of Kate ever since he found out she was alive 5 years ago and got nothing but the 'They ruined my life' story. There had to be more to the problem and Benny had to find out…soon and he wanted to help them after all the shit he had done to them.

"I like your answer." Kate said smiling. "Next week we will be working on our kidnapping plan."

"I'm not kidnapping those kids." Benny said firmly.

"Do you want everyone to know your little dirty secrets?" Kate snapped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you want me to tell Roger what really happened to his precious April, or tell Mimi who raped her when she was 16? I can also tell Collins about the little prank you pulled on him causing him to get HIV and who your sister is." Kate threaten.

"SHUT UP…..You know all that shit haunts me every night." Benny said.

"Ether you sit down and help me plan this thing or I will spill all your beans."

Benny quickly sat down.

(At the hospital)

_7pm Eastern Standard Time_

"Daddy, I hungey." Sami said.

"Hold on honey, ok?" Mark said softly.

Mark and was pushing Sami in her stroller and filming at the same time.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"How can you push Sami and film at the same time?" Luke asked curiously.

"I don't know. I did it all time when you were a baby. Your mom use to be scared to death." Mark said laughing.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"She thought I wasn't going to pay attention and end up running your brother into a fruit stand." Mark explained laughing.

The three kids started laughing.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Mark asked putting his camera down.

"We're hungry." They said.

"Isn't that funny….we're right in front of the Life." Mark said opening the door.

The four of the sat at the table and the waitress came by.

"What can I get you today?" She asked smiling wildly at Mark.

"I'll take a small apple juice for the little one here and I want a tea." Mark said smiling weakly.

"And what do you two want?"

"WINE AND BEER!" They screamed.

"I'm going to have to see your ID please." The waitress said playing along.

They started laughing.

"We want Kool-Aid."

"Ok." The waitress said writing it down. "My name is Becca and your name is?"

"Mark, these are my kids Luke, Michelle, and Samantha, but we call her Sami." Mark nicely.

"You know….I think its incredibly sexy that your spending time with your kids." Becca said in a filtrations tone.

Mark started blushing.

"Here's my number." Becca said ripping out a piece of paper.

"Actually….I'm.." Becca put her finger over his mouth.

When she went to hand him the paper a hand snatched it away.

"I'm sure he'll call you when he and his WIFE need a baby sitter." Joanne said in a firm voice.

Becca's smile dropped.

"Your married?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Mark said shyly.

"I think you need to go get their order." Joanne said shooing her away.

The girl politely walked off.

"Thank you." Mark said with a sound of relief.

"That's what I'm here for. What have you been up to?"

"Watching these little squirts." Mark teased.

"Hey." Michelle said pretending to be offended.

"Where's Mickey at?"

"Her and Mimi are spending the day with Collins."

"Trying to make up for last night?" Joanne asked laughing.

"Yeah, she felt really bad."

"Where's…Maureen?" Joanne asked sadly.

"She's at the loft, she visited Collins earlier this morning…listen Joanne, I don't think she would do that to you. I know this is going to sound weird, but cheating is not in her anymore." Mark said in a serious tone.

"Your right, she replaced it with wanting to get piercing and tattoos."

They both started laughing.

"Aunt Maureen has a tattoo?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is it?" Michelle asked.

"Somewhere were I can only see it." Joanne said trying not to tell them.

"On her vagina?" Luke asked curiously.

Mark started choking on his tea and Joanne was lost for words.

"What a vagina?" Sami asked.

(at the hospital)

"Collins, do you need anything else?" Mimi asked.

Mickey and Mimi had been doing everything for Collins the whole day. From rubbing his feet to shaping his beard. Angel sat back all day and watched.

"Some cheese cake would be nice." Collins said smiling.

Mimi and Mickey got up.

"Angel do you want anything from the cafeteria?" Mickey asked.

"No thanks Chica."

"We'll be right back, Tommy." Mimi said.

"Wait. I want you to make me one."

"Excuse me?" The two women said.

"You two ladies did say you would do whatever I wanted you to do and I want you to make me a cheesecake."

Mimi and Mickey looked at each other and sighed.

"We'll be back in an hour." They said sadly.

A/N: Reviews keep the story going. NO FLAMERS


	32. Take Me Or Leave Me

A/N: Now the action is coming! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 27: Take Me Or Leave Me (Just leave me please)

(In Roger and Mimi's basement)

_August 5th 2pm Eastern Standard Time_

Elsie flew down the stairs excitingly.

"I have my new song!"

"Ok, cool." Victoria said.

Victoria read over it.

"Um..El?"

"Yeah, Tori?"

"We cant sing this. We're only 9."

"All most 10." Elsie added. "Now lets get started people.

Max got on the drums, Scotty got on his keyboard, Victoria tuned her guitar, Michelle tuned her bass guitar, Elsie got the microphone, and Luke started rolling the camera.

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." _

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

After Elise was done singing the rest of the boho kids looked at each other.

"El?"

"Yes Max?"

"That's a Panic At The Disco song. We cant use that." Max reassured her.

"We could get sued, dumbass." Scotty said.

Elise flipped her brother off.

"Its ok if we get sued, mom can help us."

They all shook their heads.

"You are such a dumbass." Scotty repeated.

"You're a jackass." Elsie whined

"Asshole."

"ASSWIPE!"

"ASS!"

"YOU'RE THE ASS OF ALL ASSES!" Elise said standing on Michelle's amp.

"YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE AN ASS."

"I'm going to whip some asses if you two don't watch your mouths." Mimi said walking down the stairs.

"Sorry Aunt Meems." Scotty and Elsie said

"No problem. I was just messing with you guys."

"Mom, when is Dad getting home?" Victoria asked.

"In a few hours. Now I have to go to work for a few minutes."

"Ok."

"Oh Max, is your dad still sick?"

"Yeah, Uncle Mark said he was stupid for eating your cooking."

"Mark is still mad about that little problem." Mimi said walking out the door.

Once Mimi left the kids went back to practicing. Luke started filming.

Luke: Tell the folks at home what your doing Tori.

Victoria: I'm writing one great song before school…

Ring…ring.

Luke: The phone rings. Zone in on the answer machine.

_HOLAAAAAAA: Mimi, I told you to change that. Hi kids this is Uncle Roger….._

"Hey Dad….yeah….ok …love you too….bye." Victoria hung up the phone.

Luke: Tell the folks at home what your doing Tori.

Victoria: I'm writing one great song before school starts.

She got up and started playing her guitar. Then the lights went out.

Luke: The power blows.

_4:30pm Eastern Standard Time._

(At a ware house)

All the kids woke up in a cold dark room. Max got up and looked around for a light switch.

"IS ANYONE ELSE HERE?" Max screamed.

"I'M HERE." A group of voices yelled.

"Luke?"

"Scotty?"

"Tori?"

"Max?"

"Who said that?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Can someone please turn the lights on?"

"IF I CAN FIND A DAMN LIGHT SWITCH!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET A TUDE!"

"Chill. El."

"How did you know it was me? And who are you?"

"Your fairy freaking god-mother."

"Fuck you Scotty."

"Eww….I'm your brother."

"Where the hell are we?"

"Michelle?"

"Max?"

"Does anyone care that I'm in the dark?"

"Not everything is about you, Elise."

"Fuck you, Scott."

"If you say that one more time I will kick your soon to be anorexic ass."

"I am NOT anorexic. Your the one whose going to turn out to be a pedophile."

"WILL EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN."

The room went silent.

"Now…" Max started. " I found the switch."

"Then turn it on."

"Cool it, El."

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me…_"

"ELISE SHUT UP!" They all screamed.

Max turned the light on.

"Finally." Elsie said.

_2 hours later._

Luke walked over to Elise and sat next to her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just wish I knew who kidnapped us." Elise said angrily.

"I know."

Luke wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Elsie said getting up.

As she walked off, Luke looked at her with dreamy eyes.

"Snap out of it, Jedi boy." Scotty said.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's a tiger…..trust me I know, I live with her."

"I really like her." Luke said softly.

"Women are dangerous."

"How?"

"I hear their periods attack bears." Scotty warned.

"Shut up." Michelle and Victoria snapped.

"This is a man to man conversation... Max am I telling the truth?"

"I don't know." Max said shrugging.

"Doesn't your mom haven periods?" Scotty asked.

"Dude…..my Mom's a man." Max said looking at Scotty like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You didn't know Aunt Angel was a man?" Victoria asked.

"Aunt Angels a man?" Scotty asked with a shocked look on his face.

"YES!" They all said laughing at him.

"She's a very pretty man." Scotty said sitting on the table.

Elsie came out of the bathroom laughing.

"Whose the dumbass now?" She said in a cocky tone.

Scotty threw a empty box at her.

A/N: I thought I'd give the boho kids their own chapter for a change. REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMERS


	33. Dysfunction!

A/N: This chapter will be a bit short, but I promise a longer one next chapter.

CHAPTER 28: Dysfunction!

_August 5th 4:30pm Eastern Standard Time_

(Maureen and Joanne's)

"Yeah…ok…..we'll see you in a few…bye." Joanne hung up the phone and walked over to Maureen.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked smiling.

"Our kids are missing."

"WHAT?"

"Roger just called and told us our kids have been kidnapped." Joanne said.

"Who could have done this?" Maureen asked in a shaky voice.

"I know who and when I find her I am going to kill her." Joanne said as they walked out the door.

(Mimi and Roger's)

"Roger, I'm home." Mimi said walking in.

Roger was sitting on the couch biting his nails nervously.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"The kids have been kidnapped.."

Mimi grabbed Roger and dragged him out the door. Roger got in the drivers seat of the car and started it up. As soon as he drove off, Mimi began talking viscously in Spanish.

"Baby, can you keep it down? I'm trying to call Collins and Angel."

(Collin's and Angel)

"Hola?" Angel greeted. "What?….hijas?…..adios." Angel hung up the phone ran over to Collins.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"The kids have been kidnapped."

Collins got up out of the chair and pulled his gun out of the dresser.

"That bitch is going down this time." Collins said.

(At the loft)

"Mark, stop...I'm trying to do some work." Mickey said laughing as Mark kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry….I just cant help myself, you look beautiful today." Mark said sitting on the couch.

"That's because I'm in love." Mickey said smiling.

"With who?"

"A very special guy."

"Tell me about this special guy." Mark said with a wide smile.

The loft door flew open.

"Um..Roger? Shouldn't you be with the kids?" Mark asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mickey asked.

"THEKIDSAREMISSING!" The six of them shouted.

"KATE!" Mark and Mickey said with fire in there eyes.

They all stood around the metal table to make a plan.

"First off…We need to know where to start." Roger announced .

Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"Where else would they be?" Mimi hissed.

"Right….ok guys lets put our hands in the middle of the table... on 3."

Roger put his hand out.

"You've been watching Scooby Doo with the kids again? Haven't you?" Mickey asked.

Roger slowly put his hand in his pocket.

"Why don't you let me take over, Sugar?" Angel suggested.

"Thank you." Joanne said as everyone continued there glare on Roger.

"We know where to go, right?" Angel asked.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Lets go back to our old routine." Angel said.

Tag teams

Mark and Roger

Angel and Mimi

Collins and Maureen

Joanne and Mickey

A/N: LOL! REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMERS!


	34. Sequel Poll

A/N: Here is another poll. No, its not a death poll, it's a sequel poll.

Should I write a fourth story for the trilogy?

A) YES!

B) Its time to let the story go.

C) Maybe you should wait a while.

A/N: I have a lot of ideas for a sequel that wont involve Kate, no one gets pregnant, and the Boho kids will be teens. There might be one pregnancy.


	35. Before The Song Dies

A/N: I know its no longer a trilogy, so I'm changing it to a saga! Now, on with the story. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 29: Before The Song Dies

_August 5th 9pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At the ware house)

"HELP ME!" Kate screamed as Scotty bit her ankle.

Max sat on her back, Elise pulled Kate's left arm, Victoria pulled Kate's Right arm, and Luke plucked her in the forehead over and over.

"Why did you keep me away from my parents?" Michelle asked firmly.

Before Kate could answer, Benny walked in.

"DAD!" Scotty and Elise screamed running to him.

"You've got to help us." Scotty said.

"That….whatever it is kidnapped us." Elise said giving Kate an ugly look.

"Kids, I need to tell you something." Benny said nervously.

Mickey walked in

"I think you have a hell of a lot to explain, Benny." Mickey said holding up a letter.

"Mom!" Luke and Michelle said running to Mickey.

"What's that?" Benny asked.

"The secrets to your past."

Benny looked at Kate who was smiling.

"Get that fucking smile off your face you crazy bitch." Mickey snapped. "I didn't want to believe half of this shit, because you have been a decent guy for the past few months until today when I found this in my car." Mickey said waving the letter around.

"Mickey.."

"Lets start from the top."

(Outside)

"Why didn't she tell me she found a note?" Joanne asked.

"Hush." Angel said, she was dressed in a camouflage dress with plastic hand grenades dangling around her hips.

Roger got close to the door and heard Benny's explanation.

"That son of a bitch." Roger whispered.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"He killed April." Roger said with tears in his eyes.

"How? April killed herself." Mark said with a confused look on his face.

A/N: Benny is explaining the whole story.

_Roger and I were best friends until April came along, she got him hooked on drugs and other messed up things. One night he was going to propose to April…._

"You never told me you wanted to marry April." Mimi said to Roger.

"What ever happened to the ring?" Maureen asked.

Roger pointed to Mimi's hand.

_Roger was so nervous, he had to go out for a drink. When he left I decided to try some of his heroin to see what it felt like. I went into his bedroom and pulled a baggy from his dresser and began the process…._

"Oh my God." Maureen said.

"What?" Collins asked.

"I remember that now."

_Maureen had came out of her room after having another fight with Mark and sat beside me._

"_What do want?" I snapped._

"_I'm just sitting here." Maureen shot back giving me a weird look._

"_Go away." I screamed._

_I was so wasted and frustrated for some reason._

"_THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE TOO." _

"_YOU JUST FUCK MARK ALL THE TIME AND LEAVE TO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE….YOU WORTHLESS WHORE." I yelled as loud as I could._

_Maureen stormed out and April came out of the bathroom and Mark came out of the bedroom._

"_What the hell was that?" Mark asked._

"_Your girlfriends a whore." I said laughing highly._

_Mark ran after Maureen and April walked up to me._

"_What are you being such a prick?" April asked._

_I had always had some kind of attraction to April, She rolled her eyes as I licked my lips at her and walked off._

"_Face it Benny, your balls are the size of marbles, you'll never be able to satisfy a women."_

_My brain started going against me and I grabbed her and smacked her across the face, she fought as hard as could, but lost. I dragged her to the toilet and put her face in until she stopped breathing. Then I threw her in the tub and began slitting her wrist in all directions to make it seem like a suicide. Something hit me, earlier that week I heard April and Maureen talking and she told Maureen that she was HIV positive and was afraid she might have given it to Roger, so i wrote a note . I went to bed after making my mess and an hour later I heard screaming coming from three voices._

Roger's fist balled up violently.

(In the ware house)

"How the hell an you live with yourself?" Mickey asked.

"It kills me everyday."

Mickey read over the note again.

"I don't even want to hear what your sick ass did to my sister."

"Where's the rest of the …."

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT KATE." Mickey said.

"Fags and Junkies." Kate sang.

Mickey punched Kate in the face and Kate pulled out a gun.

"I wouldn't want my kids to see my head blown off. Would you?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Put the gun down." Benny said as he cocked him gun and pointed it at Kate's head.

"Kids, I want you all to go out the front door." Mickey said calmly.

"But mom…."

"Please Michelle…just listen to me."

They all gave Mickey a hug and glared at Benny as they walked out. Roger and Mark came in.

"Marky, I missed you." Kate said.

"Put the gun down." Mark said firmly.

Roger ran over to Benny and tackled him to the ground beating the shit out of him.

"I'm…trying…to…help." Benny struggled to explain.

"HELP?" Roger now had is hands around Benny's neck chocking him. "WHY WOULD I LET A SHIT HEAD LIKE YOU HELP ME?"

Benny pushed Roger off of him and aimed his gun at Kate.

"You want me to prove that I want to help? I'll shoot her right now."

Benny fired his gun and it hit the window.

"You suck at shooting." Mark and Mickey said.

Kate took the gun away from Mickey's head and aimed it towards Benny.

"YOU LIEING SON OF A BITCH…YOU'VE BEEN HELPING ME FOR FIVE YEARS…"

"FIVE YEARS?" They all screamed in shock.

"Are you trying to ruin everything for me? After all my great accomplishments? You're trying to fuck with my plan?"

Before Benny could answer, Kate shot him in the chest. Everyone screamed and Roger held Benny.

"I'm sorry, Rog." Benny said as blood came out of his mouth.

"We're going to call 911." Roger said.

"Let me die….I deserve to die."

"Yes I know, but I want more answers out of you." Roger said sounding like a cop.

"Tell Joanne that I love her and that I'm sorry for abandoning her." Benny said.

"What?"

"She's my sister." Benny said as he took his last breath.

Roger slowly laid the dead body to the ground.

"Oh my God." Roger said.

"I cant believe it." Mark said.

(Outside)

"I hope everything is ok." Joanne said.

"I heard two gun shots and some screaming." Mimi pointed out.

Victoria and Elsie walked up to Maureen and Mimi.

"Is everything ok?" Victoria asked.

"We don't know." Mimi said sadly.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, El?" Maureen had a concerned look on her face.

"I think you should read this. I stole it out of Aunt Mickey's pocket."

"Mr. Coffin has done some bad things." Victoria said.

(In the ware house)

"Mark, will you take me back?" Kate asked.

"No, he will not." Mickey said.

"I don't love you, Kate. How many times do I have to tell you?" Mark said.

"If you don't take me…I'll have to take your life." Kate said pointing the gun at Mark.

Mickey grabbed Kate and the two women fought with the gun.

"Mark, lets get Benny out of here and call the cops." Roger said.

They picked Benny's body up and carried him outside.

(Outside)

"OH NO!" Elise screamed.

Everyone ran over to Mark and Roger.

"We need to call 911, Kate has gone crazy." Mark said.

"Where's Mickey?" Mimi asked.

BANG!

BANG!

A/N: I am going to make Benny's other dirty little secrets one shots. REVIEW ! NO FLAMERS! (Please excuse any Grammar or Spelling errors)


	36. Don't Go

A/N: Only one more chapter left. PLEASE do not hate me for what is about to happen.

CHAPTER 30: You Can See It In My Eyes

Everyone turned their attention to the door, Mark ran as fast as he could. When he opened the door he found Mickey's body laying on the ground, Kate was no where to be found.

"MICKEY!"

He lifted her body up and looked into her dieing eyes.

"Stay with me, baby." Mark said as he rocked her back and fourth.

"Mark….I love you." Mickey said weakly.

"I love you too, honey."

Mark kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, Roger is calling help right now."

"I'm going to die anyway."

"Don't….don't say that." Mark said as tears rushed down his cheek.

"Promise me you'll move on after I'm gone…"

"STOP."

"Mark, promise me."

"Ok." Mark said below a whisper.

He kissed Mickey passionately on the lips as her body slowly died away. Everyone walked in the ware house and saw Mark holding his wife's lifeless body. Mimi ran over to Mark, Collins tried to keep the kids away, Roger and Maureen walked in and saw Mark and Mimi huddled over the dead body.

"WHERE'S KATE?" Roger asked.

Mark stood up and walked over to Roger.

"I don't know, but I find her, she's dead." Mark said as he walked out.

Roger followed him.

_August 5th 9:45pm Eastern Standard Time_

(At the hospital)

"Were sorry, but there was nothing else we could do to save Mrs. Cohen." The doctor said sadly.

They had known that Benny was long gone and weren't sad at all. Joanne was a little saddened, but how could she feel sorry for someone like Benny? Even if he was her brother? She thought to herself. It was a complete shock to them that Mickey didnt make it.

"Is my mom dead?" Luke asked.

Angel sat beside him.

"Yes, but she's gone to a better place." Angel said gently.

Luke and Michelle began to cry. Collins looked over at Mimi who was curled up in a corner crying.

"Its going to be ok." Collins said as he hugged Mimi.

"She was the only family I had left." Mimi said crying. "And I don't even know what the hell Roger is doing, he could get killed doing something stupid."

"Mark's with him."

"Collins, Mark just lost the love of his life. I'm positive he's not in his right mind himself."

(on the roof of the ware house)

"I think she's hiding here." Roger said as tears rolled down his cheek.

"I'm not hiding." Kate said coming out from behind an empty box."

Roger aimed the gun towards Kate. Before he could shoot, Mark grabbed the gun and began firing shots until there were no more bullets. Kate's body fell to the floor.

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO TAKE MY LIFE, RIGHT? WELL CONGRATS, BECAUSE YOU DID ONE HELL OF A JOB AT IT." Mark screamed at Kate's bleeding body.

Mark started searching his pockets as he stood over Kate's body.

"Mark, She's a goner." Roger said.

"NO! I WANT TO MAKE DAMN SURE MYSELF." Mark screamed.

He found another bullet and loaded his gun up. This time Roger snatched the gun and shot Kate….. She was dead this time.

A/N: Please don't hate me for killing Mickey. I did it for a reason. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMERS.


	37. What You Own

A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter. I am doing a rough draft of the fourth story right now and it should be out soon. This chapter will be very long and will be filled with flashbacks.

CHAPTER 31: What You Own

2 weeks later….

_9am Eastern Standard Time_

(At the loft)

Mark's POV

I stood in front of the mirror in my bedroom and fixed my tie. Today is a day I never expected to come so soon. Today is Mickey's funeral. Benny's was last week and was very intense….especially when we all got kicked out. I look at myself in the mirror and feel nothing, but emptiness, I haven't slept in days, I haven't eaten in days, and I keep looking at videos of Mickey, but one thing I've noticed is that I haven't cried yet. I cant, because I want to be strong for her. I hear a knock on the door.

"Hi, Cindy." I say giving my weakness smile yet.

"Hi, Little brother."

"Where are the kids at?"

Cindy has been taking care of the kids for the past few weeks while I work on funeral arrangements.

"Maureen and Joanne picked them up and took them to the church."

"Why are you here then?" I ask.

"I want to drive you to the chruch.."

"Cindy, I told you I'm ok to drive."

I walked over to the table and got my camera and coat.

"Mark, its ok to feel weak." Cindy said.

"Fine, if you want to drive me…be my guess."

I know Cindy doesn't mean any harm, she's just trying to help me, but I can help myself.

Normal POV

"I remember the first time I met Mickey." Cindy said laughing.

She was trying to break the silence in the car.

"You two came over for dinner and we talked for hours."

"It was first decent conversation we had had in years." Mark said softly.

Cindy laughed.

"I could tell right away that you two were meant to be."

"She brought out the best in me."

"I know and that's why I liked her so much, because of the fact that she brought out a side of you that I had been waiting to see for years." Cindy said looking at Mark.

"To bad mom couldn't see what you saw in her."

"Mark, I am going to be honest with you…..moms a bitch."

For the first time in weeks Mark laughed.

"You know I am telling the truth. When we were kids, she abused you fashionably and didn't let me start dating till I was 18."

"I hated going to church on Sundays." Mark said still laughing.

"I would hate going to church too if I had to wear black squeaky dress shoes and a half a jar of moose in my hair." Cindy teased.

(At the church)

_10am Eastern Standard Time_

It was time for everyone to speak. Mimi slowly walked up to Mickey's casket and stood in front of it.

"Mickey made big changes in her life, she went from being a troublemaking teenager to a hardworking women in seconds. We had our problems, but when one of us needed someone to talk to we were always there for each other." Mimi paused. "I remember one time when we got drunk and the next morning was so screwed up…

Flashback:

"_Mimi, wake up." Roger said in a whisper._

_She jumped up quickly._

"_SHIT ROGER YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM. MY FUCKING HEAD IS KILLING ME."_

"_Ah, Mimi. You're the only one screaming." Roger said raising his eye brows._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Mark's missing."_

"_OH MY GOD."_

_She got out of bed and quickly put her clothes on. Roger went in Mickey's room and woke her up. She started screaming and threw her skateboard at him, he let out a painful scream._

"_What the hell happened?" Mimi said as she walked in Mickey's room._

"_SHE THREW HER SKATEBOARD AT MY HEAD."_

_Mimi started laughing._

"_Sorry Roger, I didn't know who you were." Mickey said getting up. "What's the emergency?"_

Everyone laughed. Maureen was the next to speak.

"What can I say? Mickey was my partner in crime." Maureen said with a smile. "When no one else would join in on one of my crazy plans, ether Mickey or Collins would help me out….. I remember one time I had a plan to break into Kate's house..

_Mickey was waiting on the roof when a person came through the door wearing a black jacket with a hood over their head, black sun glasses, black shoes, and tight black jeans._

"_Mickey its me." the voice whispered._

"_MAUREEN? What the hell are you wearing?" Mickey gave her the you need to be put away look._

"_Hush, lets keep it to a whisper." Maureen whispered again._

_Maureen threw her a bag._

"_What's in here?" Mickey whispered._

"_Your disguise." Maureen snickered._

"_Is Joanne informed that the love of her life is a complete psycho?"_

"_That's what turned her on when we first met, honey." Maureen said with her diva attitude._

_Mickey put the clothes on._

"_Now what are we doing?"_

"_Breaking into Kate's house and getting Pookie's camera."_

"_You have got to be out of your mind. I cant go to jail. Are you high?" Mickey said a bit louder._

"_Keep your voice down, now here is a lay out of her apartment."_

_Maureen unrolled a blueprint. Mickey's jaw dropped to the ground._

"_Mo, your out of your fucking mind."_

"_You know you look just like your sister when you make that face. I remember when Jo-Jo and I first attempted to have a commi…"_

_Mickey cut her off._

"_We can have story time later Mo lets just get this over with."_

"_I knew you would come through." Maureen said smiling._

"_This is for the man we love." Mickey mumbled._

"_Did I just hear you say you loved him?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Mickey and Mark sitting in a tree.."_

_Mickey cut her off again when she was looking through the bag._

"_Ah Mo, WHY IS THERE A GUN IN THIS BAG?" Mickey asked getting worried._

_Maureen simply said "For protection you never know when things will get ugly."_

_Mickey shook her head._

Everyone laughed at the story.

"Our mission failed, but we had good time." Maureen said with pride.

Angel walked to the front of the church with a smile on her face.

"Shelly and I had known each other for years, I was there when she was always in trouble and when she was always getting into a fight with who ever crossed her path, but her heart was always warm and she always protected the ones she loved…. Another thing that didn't change was her clumsiness….

Flashback:

"_Can I drive?" Mickey asked innocently._

"_Yeah, but if I find one scratch on my new BMW I will personally kick your ass." Angel joked getting in the passengers seat._

"_Rich ass." Mimi teased while getting in the back seat._

_Angel brushed her shoulder off. When they reached the Corner of 11th and B their argument on what was going to happen on Days Of Our Lives was interpreted by a thump and a meow. Mickey pulled the car over and saw a gray cat balled up in the middle of the road._

"_OH GOD!" they yelled._

_The three friends ran over to the cat._

"_Its not breathing." Mimi said with her hand over her month._

_Silence came over them, then Angel and Mimi started laughing._

"_What's so funny? I just killed a cat." Mickey said glaring at them._

_Later that night…._

_(At the Life Café)_

_Mark (mad): Its not like that, the reason I'm hear is because she grieving and wants to be alone._

_Angel: Who died?_

_Mark: Kate's new cat whiskers, she got him yesterday and today she found him in the middle of the street dead._

_The 8 bohemians gasp and eyed Mickey. The color in her face drained and they giggled._

The time had come, it was now Mark's turn. Angel hugged him and sat down.

"I never knew Mickey killed Kate's cat." Mark said with a smile.

Everyone laughed.

"The first time Mickey and I met, I was being released from the hospital after being food poisoned by Mimi."

Mimi put her had on her head and started giggling.

"Before we started dating we knew we loved each other. Once we started dating we fell in love with each other, 'I love you' came naturally out of our mouths, when we got married I was the happiest man in the world, because I knew she was the only one for me. Our relationship was like a boa rang sometimes. We would fight and walk out, but always came back to each other. The main thing that kept our marriage together was honesty, trust, and our three kids…just a few weeks ago we were laying in bed talking about having one more kid." Mark started to smile. " ….I miss our midnight talks."

Flashback:

_Mark wrapped his arms around Mickey who he thought was fast asleep and kissed her cheek softly._

"_You know….I've always had feelings for you. Even the first day I met you……I'm still embarrassed about that night when you caught me…. you know what I mean." _

_Mark laughed quietly._

"_You've been there for me when no one else has and I love you for that…..and I love you because you're way better at cooking then your sister is."_

_Mickey tried to hold in her laughter._

"_Who wouldn't want to love you? You amazingly beautiful, you're funny, you have this breath taking smile, and you're kisses make me want to say 'Fuck you' to the whole world._

_Mark laughed at himself again_

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is….I'm in love with you and there's know one else for me….. You're the love of my life….I want to get married and live in a fancy apartment with a fire place….and I am dieing to have kids with you."_

_Mickey couldn't help but smile._

"_Our kids are going to look better then Roger and Mimi's. No offense." Mark said with a smirk. _

_He kissed her on the cheek_

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

(At the grave yard)

Once Mickey was buried, everyone said their goodbyes and left. Mark stayed behind and looked at her tombstone.

_Michelle Marquez-Cohen_

_1973-2000 _

_You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Where it's like the Twilight Zone  
And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own_

Mark felt tears rolled down his cheek, he jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, it was Roger.

"Let it out, Mark." Roger said.

"Roger, I'm fine." Mark snapped.

"LET IT OUT." Roger screamed firmly.

Mark broke down crying in Roger's arms.

"SHE'S GONE." Mark screamed in Roger's shirt.

Roger rocked Mark back and fourth.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who loved this story and was involved. I had a really good time writing this story. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!

VIVA LA VIE BOHEM!


End file.
